The Tyndall Effect
by TokugawaSmile
Summary: Kakashi was living a perfectly normal life before he woke up to a blond in his bed. Now he's tangled in a love affair that he never wanted in the first place. KakaNaru yaoi, AU. Chapter nine up.
1. i collision

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. Don't sue!

Kakashi was living a perfectly normal life before he woke up to a blond haired boy in his bed, and now he's tangled in a love affair he never wanted in the first place. He just had to fall in love with his best friend's snot nosed, bratty, sexy, teenage son.

KakaNaru!

Warnings! Underage Naruto (seventeen in this fic, Kakashi is twenty nine) overprotective!Minato, sex, language, AU, other things meant for the mature.

x

The Tyndall Effect

i.** collision**

x

Kakashi let out a massive groan into an overly soft pillow, squinting at the morning light filtering through the blinds. He hated waking up. It was the worst part of the day, by far. The popping of joints and the satisfying noises of stretching could be heard as he shifted, blinking when his hand came in contact with another warm object close by that he could have sworn shouldn't have been there. Slowly, he looked to his right, slightly shocked at what he saw.

Well, it wasn't an object poking into his bare side. It was a body.

. . .

A body!

The aforementioned body belonged to a male, or more accurately, Kakashi's best friend's son.

There was just no way to sugar coat it. Kakashi had never been one to deny the obvious, anyway.

He was wide awake, now. He shot up from the comfort of his burrow of blankets, startling the figure into making little keening sounds and scrubbed his hand over his face in a gesture that only meant one thing.

_Shit shit shit._

It was definitely Naruto, no getting around that. Kakashi would know the boy anywhere, after all the time he spent at Naruto's house and with the younger boy.

And he was naked, the soft rays of sunlight illuminating his tanned, toned skin to perfection in an enticing display all laid out for Kakashi's analyzing eyes. The thin sheet curled protectively around Naruto's midsection left his chest bare, showcasing all the stinging red marks that Kakashi no doubt was responsible for.

Evidence…

Kakashi sighed and did the only thing he could think of. He bit his finger nails and tried to figure out the events of last night that led to Minato's seventeen year old son sharing his bed.

They were both naked. That obviously meant that had had sex.

There was one big blank where a memory was supposed to be to connect the dots. Kakashi usually recalled the happenings of his one night stands, but for the life of him, he was drawing a big, fat blank. It was no good.

So instead of sitting uselessly and dwelling on it, he'd get the hell out of there before the blond awoke and shouted bloody murder. He didn't think the teenager would be too excited to find himself in a bed with his father's best friend, naked and defenseless. Naruto would surely run to Minato after this, perhaps screaming molestation or worse…

"Fuck," Kakashi hissed, carefully adjusting the bedding and padding out of the room after throwing on a pair of boxers.

He could hear Minato's silvery whisper in his ear now, casually listing all the ways he was going to maim and tear apart Kakashi, one limb at a time. _My only child, my sunshine, my Naruto… you defiled him, you disgusting pervert. You were supposed to watch out for him and instead you touched him… I'll kill you!_

And that was no delusion. Minato was known to be incredibly possessive and protective of his only son. Ever since Naruto was little, Minato would practically chain himself to the child, far worse than Naruto's scary mother. Kushina. What would she say about this when the scandal broke?

God, Kakashi didn't want to know. He was calculating how easily he could gather a few things and high tail it out of the country. He checked the clock on the wall in the kitchen as he made himself a cup of coffee, noting that it was eleven in the morning. What was the day, anyway? He had work yesterday, right? Yeah, he remembered. He left the high school around five and met a few friends at a bar. Everything after that was completely blurred around the edges.

He remembered hot hands and a searing mouth. A body in his lap and the begging of _let's go somewhere, c'mon please, Kashi, please_. Naruto of course. He leaned against the granite counter and sipped the black drink in thought, closing his eyes.

He could hear the buzzing of something nearby, probably Naruto's phone blowing up with texts and missed calls from an overly concerned parent. Kushina worked at the hospital and never really cared what Naruto did, but Minato as a writer, had way too much time on his hands. Kakashi didn't have to check Naruto's cell to know who was calling.

Just as he was about to go wake the boy himself, he heard the faint groaning and scuffling coming from his bedroom. It would only be a matter of time before Naruto headed for the kitchen.

Hatake Kakashi did not get nervous, but when he looked up into confused blue eyes, he could feel his palms begin to sweat. Normally deadly calm and in control, he found the sight of his best friend's son, clad in only a sheet and his blond hair sticking out every which way, frightening and entirely wrong in such a situation.

Little Naruto, who he used to baby sit when he was fifteen. Minato had been his English teacher in high school before he retired to writing indefinitely, and they had become fast friends. Minato being older didn't matter, he still felt like a brother rather than a father figure. And Naruto should have been like a _son_, not a… lover.

"Kakashi?" Naruto rasped, rubbing at his face. His innocent, whiskered, seventeen year old face.

Kakashi just nodded. He didn't know what to say or expect from the youth. "Yo." He took a large sip of bitter coffee and simply waited for the storm.

But Naruto neither began a tirade of shrieks nor ran out screaming for his parents. He padded over to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's middle, nuzzling into the other man.

It only took Kakashi three seconds to realize what this meant, surprisingly.

Naruto wanted last night to happen. Naruto wanted Kakashi.

Shit!

"Naruto," Kakashi began, sitting down his mug and placing his chilly hands around Naruto's skinny wrists. He was cut off by warm lips on his own. Well, effective, Kakashi gave him that. But not enough of a distraction. Kakashi easily maneuvered them so Naruto was the one leaning against the counter top.

"Naruto, you know last night was wrong. I'm, I… Minato's going to slaughter me –" Kakashi sighed loudly, hating the dejected look in those clear, bluer than blue eyes.

"I don't care!"

"I teach at your school. You're a student, you're not even legal, and how did you get into that bar last night?" Kakashi couldn't seem to pick a single train of thought, his hangover influencing his ability to construct logical sentences.

Naruto frowned and pushed closer to him. He always was too stubborn for his own good. "I don't care; I don't care about any of that. You may not remember last night, but I do. I like you, Kakashi. I've… liked you for a while."

Kakashi blinked and got a particularly assaulting vision of Naruto writhing below him, moaning, arching, looking up with bedroom eyes.

Last night was coming back to him. He stepped back, almost shocked at the raw _want_ in Naruto's eyes, noticing the fearless determination.

So, Naruto had liked him before yesterday? How long… why?

This was going to be a long day; Kakashi could already tell if the irritating throb of a migraine was any indication.

xox

Tbc…?

This is just a prologue sort of thing. Please leave a review and tell me how it is, I'm kinda not sure about this idea so feedback would be much appreciated!


	2. ii rate of reaction

Warnings! Underage Naruto (seventeen in this fic, Kakashi is twenty nine) overprotective!Minato, sex, language, AU, other things meant for the mature.

By the way, sorry for the chemistry haha. I'm a chem Major. Also sorry for any mistakes I missed.

x

The Tyndall Effect

ii. rate of reaction

X

Kakashi let out an irritated sigh as he watched the boy across from him scarf down a full plate of pancakes like it was his last meal. Staring down at his own meager breakfast of eggs and black coffee, he noted he had hardly touched it. His appetite had really been lacking, but it was no surprise.

Naruto heard his heavy outtake of breath and looked up, a half chewed piece of bacon stuck between two full, cherry red lips. "What's wrong, Kashi? You haven't eaten much."

No wonder, Kakashi thought. Watching Naruto's breakneck speed almost made him sick. He curled a hand around his mug and brought it up to his mouth for a much needed sip. It had to be his fifth cup and it was only one in the afternoon. He would probably be jumpy and wiry all day, but he couldn't help it. Nothing soothed his soul quite like bitter coffee.

"Don't call me Kashi, Naruto." He gave the younger man a stern look to which Naruto only smiled up at him brightly, bacon and all. He wasn't sure why he decided a late breakfast with Naruto was a good idea. It wasn't really awkward; he had known Naruto too long for that. The boy didn't seem bothered in the least about what had happened, happily finishing off the last of his rootbeer float and gazing down contently at his squeaky clean plate.

Kakashi resisted the urge to check his wallet. He knew Naruto ate a lot, but that was a massive amount of food. He couldn't understand how the blond remained trim and slender. He was athletic, but surely no amount of exercise could make up for all those calories.

"What now?" Naruto asked, uncharacteristically quiet. His expressive blue eyes were anywhere but on the other man's face.

Drumming his fingers on the table, Kakashi was lost in thought at the simple question. What _did _happen now? He knew Naruto wasn't going to run to his father, but at the same time Kakashi was nervous and even more paranoid than usual. He slept with a seventeen year old, definitely not legal under any circumstances, so if it got out, Kakashi was as good as dead.

Well, not dead, but almost worse. Thrown in jail for being a pedo.

Not a fun thought.

"I won't tell anyone. You know I'm not like that," Naruto insisted, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. Kakashi cracked his first smile all morning at the familiar behavior.

He wasn't quite sure if Naruto was thinking they were going to continue this or if he meant just last night. Either way, it didn't matter. "I understand that Naruto, I trust you. But this can't happen again. I'm still not sure how it happened in the first place."

Naruto's cheerful disposition fell immediately at those rather blunt words. He lowered his deep blue eyes Kakashi had a hard time resisting to the table and picked at the designs swirling in the wood. He looked so young like that, Kakashi had to shake his head in embarrassment.

"I was at that bar with a few friends, and I saw you. You were kind of tipsy, so I guess I took advantage of you," Naruto murmured, splotches of red coloring his cheeks as he scoped Kakashi's reaction.

Kakashi fought not to roll his eyes. Instead he finished off his coffee and pushed back his half eaten plate of cold, gross eggs, signaling to the waitress for the check. "Why?" was his simple inquiry. What he wanted to say was _why an older man like me? Why not someone your own age? Why the hell were you at a bar when you're underage?_

Naruto looked steadily guiltier now, fidgeting in his seat and looking anywhere but at him. "I don't know. I know it was wrong, I was drunk too, but I knew that. That it wasn't right. I'm sorry, Kakashi." And then Naruto sobered up and narrowed his eyes, setting his jaw. "But I won't apologize for liking you. I do, very much and I have for a while. Last night meant something to me."

Incredulously, Kakashi could only digest the spew of nonsense. His stomach gurgled and swished around. He felt sick, suddenly. Naruto liked him. Naruto was seventeen and his best friend's son and Kakashi had broken all the bonds he'd worked so hard maintaining in the fatal mistake.

Minato would never forgive him.

The waitress finally brought the bill, not staying long enough to take Kakashi's money, so he scrambled with his wallet, ignoring the crest fallen look Naruto shot him, and bolted from the booth.

He couldn't help it. He didn't want to deal with a teenager who was in love with him. Kakashi was a twenty nine year old man; Naruto had no idea what he really wanted. So Kakashi left, striding down the street in a brisk walk, hoping Naruto wouldn't realize what was happening.

Well, Naruto wasn't that dense. He was probably outside the sleazy dinner, cursing Kakashi out for abandoning an attempt to explain last night and letting Naruto spill his feelings.

There was a distinct buzz that could only be his phone going off in his pocket. Kakashi slowed his pace and took a deep breath. He wasn't a coward and who cared if it was the blond? He glanced down at the screen, smeared from fingers and the heat, and frowned. Of course, it was Naruto, and he had sent him a text. Just as Kakashi was about to open it (because again, Hatake Kakashi was not a coward), Minato's sly grin and puppy dog eyes popped up.

Kakashi could feel the sweat trickle down this time. Should he answer? Could he act normal after last night around the other man, even if it was just a simple phone call? The answer wasn't coming to him, but he figured he'd let it go to voice mail. Maybe Minato would think he was working or something.

Kakashi sighed and felt into his pocket for a cigarette, relieved to find a few still in the carton. Smoking was undeniably a bad habit he had acquired over the years from Asuma, but one he wasn't going to break anytime soon. He already felt more relaxed and leisurely as he took a few drags.

_Thank god for nicotine. _

He reached his apartment, never remembering a time he was happier to see the maroon colored door. He didn't have to work at his night job until tomorrow and it was a Saturday, so school was out until Monday. All he had to do was sleep the day away and push out any thoughts of a certain persistent blond with eyes bluer than the sky.

A groan gargled out, uninterrupted. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, a strong sense of déjà vu interrupting his senses. Pieces of last night seeped into his mind with sluggish ease. He remembered them stumbling through the door, stepping on various things strewed about Kakashi's beyond messy apartment in an attempt to make it to the bedroom. Blurry edges of the memory of Naruto pushing him down and doing embarrassingly perverted things that a normal seventeen year old should not be so _good_ at.

Kakashi shook his head of the perverse memories, dead set on forgetting. So what if it happened? He could control the future; it didn't need to happen again. Buying Naruto breakfast was a momentary lapse in sanity. He should have kicked the boy out this morning instead of accidentally getting his hopes up.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz! _Kakashi shot his pocket a firm glare, knowing it loved to torture him. Stupid inanimate objects. And because Kakashi lived to cause his own self grief he slowly took the device out and checked. Instead of his best friend, his best friend's wife, or a certain devious blond boy that he was anticipating, it was his second job, his supervisor. He touched the call button and pressed the cell phone to his ear.

"Kakashi, can you come in tonight? We're short and a concerned grandmother wants her granddaughter to begin seeing someone as soon as possible. The child is close to being traumatized. We would really –"

"Sure," Kakashi spoke without really thinking about it. A chance to focus on something other than the events that had recently transpired seemed like a blessing, despite the circumstances.

His supervisor squeaked in astonishment, something that lifted Kakashi's lips just the slightest. He usually wasn't the most agreeable guy, especially to spontaneous assignments.

"Thanks Kakashi. Is seven good for you?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll be there."

Instead of listening to more babble and praise of _what a great guy he was_, Kakashi ended the call. He hated his other job. He hated all the whining and the crap he had to listen to, and how he had to help teenagers through their oh so hard lives. His best advice usually consisted of "get a job".

Some counselor he was.

X

Three hours later, Kakashi was showered and dressed in semi casual clothes consisting of a wrinkled white button down and black slacks, steeling himself for the story he was going to hear tonight.

He grabbed a bottle of water, his keys and wallet and had a hand on the door knob before three loud, obnoxious knocks made him pause.

"Naruto?" Kakashi drawled, narrowing his eyes at the poor, defenseless door.

"Yeah?" was the muffled reply.

Kakashi sighed. He checked his wrist watch and sighed harder. He had thirty minutes to get across Konoha to the center. Great. "I have to go to work, Naruto. Make this short."

He opened the door, not in the least surprised to see the easy grin full of stark white teeth. He just frowned and motioned for the other to step inside. Naruto seemed unperturbed by Kakashi's sour presence, turning to face him and leaning against the island in the kitchen. "Why did you leave like you were on fire this morning? Did I do something… did I –"

"Naruto," Kakashi steadied his voice to make it sound rough and firm before he continued, cutting to the chase, "last night was a mistake. Last night should have never happened and I wish it hadn't."

The air seemed fifty degrees colder all of a sudden.

Awkward.

There were minuscule tears threatening to fall in Naruto's eyes before the boy looked down and viciously rubbed them away. Instead of blowing up at Kakashi as he expected, Naruto pushed his way out of the small apartment and left him there to stew.

What a great way to start his night.

X

Kakashi sat and listened to the small girl sitting across from him, for once absorbing what she had to say instead of ignoring it. Her grandmother had filled the staff in on her terrible circumstances, and Kakashi was surprised to find himself interested in her. Her name was Rin and she had lost her mother a year ago to a bad car crash and alcoholism. During that time she had been molested by a close family friend.

It was rather ironic for Kakashi to be the one to counsel this girl, when he himself was tangled up in an inappropriate situation with his best friend's underage son. Thankfully, he never took advantage of Naruto, if anything; the sly blond took advantage of his inebriation.

_How long have you cared about me that way, __Naruto__? _He shook his head with an unnoticable growl. This was not the time to be thinking about that.

The child was only fourteen now, suffering with horrible secrets and the fact that she had no one to confide in. Kakashi listened to her speak softly, not about her situation, but normal things like school. He found he wasn't bored with the simple conversations, more concerned with letting her feel comfortable with him.

When they finished up for the night and Kakashi led the tiny girl out to her relieved grandmother; he mechanically gathered his things and left for the night. He wasn't upset, no, just unsettled. He hadn't anticipated having to actually _invest_ something again. He was too set in his ways of dealing with these kids that he had lost a piece of himself. With Rin, it was too easy to listen, to care, and he hated that he didn't understand why. Maybe she reminded him of Naruto, but really she didn't.

Kakashi swept back his mass of silver hair trying to inhibit his sight as he made his way to his car parked under the lone street light in lot. It was a sketchy place after dark and Kakashi tried not to take too many chances.

The drive home was filled with the gentle hum of the engine. Kakashi had never been one for music anyway. His body was in autopilot when he finally arrived at his complex, striding through the small living space to his bedroom and promptly falling face first on his less than soft bed.

He shouldn't have been _that_ exhausted, but he was. And he just didn't give a damn.

X

Naruto sighed loudly as Kakashi's monotone voice met his ears for the sixth time. He was on his bed, in his favorite pajamas that were a little too small but he wore anyway, and cradling his cell phone to his ear like a child. Even if he was mad at the man, he still loved to hear his voice. He knew Kakashi wouldn't pick up, especially now. He just couldn't resist the lame voice message that seemed to lull him to sleep.

_Yo, you've reached Kakashi. Leave a message if it's important. _

The blond laughed to himself. Knowing Kakashi since he was young, the dull tone was nothing new. Kakashi never seemed to put much effort into anything. He taught chemistry at Naruto's high school, which Naruto couldn't understand. When Kakashi had come over for dinner and told him he took the job, Naruto and his parents had nearly fell from their seats in disbelief. For one, Kakashi hated children. Minato used to tell Naruto when he was older that Kakashi had to be bribed into babysitting him.

Two, Kakashi wasn't fond of speaking in front of people. Naruto found it cute, but the older man seemed to get flustered and pink in the face when he was forced to do it. Naruto wasn't in his class, but Sakura was and she told him how lazy Kakashi was. That he would put up Power Points and sit at his desk only to reiterate them. Naruto would never tell her the real reason he did that.

Naruto chuckled softly at the thought before turning his phone off. It was hard to stay mad at the silver haired man, even if he had hurt Naruto deeply earlier.

"_Last night should have never happened and I wish it hadn't."_

"Naruto! Turn down that television!" Minato yelled loudly from down the hall, his voice booming in the small house.

"I can do whatever I want, old man!" Naruto yelled back, equally as loud. He appreciated his father knocking him out of his thoughts, but he hated being treated like he was five again.

"Hey! Don't make me come in there. Better yet, I'll get your mother!"

Naruto sulked and muted the volume on his tiny television encased in a shelf on the wall, irritated by his overbearing father.

Ever since Naruto spent the night at Kakashi's, Minato had been beyond angry. His father's normally laid back personality had transformed into some mother hen.

Minato had always been protective of his only son, but ever since Naruto had reached puberty, the older blond had taken it the extreme. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion the idiot had begun following him around now, which was just ridiculous. So he didn't call home _one time_? It was normal for teenagers to take off without telling their parents. Even saying he was with Kakashi didn't quell Minato's distrust. And Naruto was telling the truth, too! Just, not the whole truth. His father would probably have an aneurism if he said he slept with possibly the only person Minato considered trustworthy around his son.

_If he only knew_ Naruto thought with a grimace. Of course, it would never get back to his crazy father. Not now, with Kakashi being cold as ice to him. In a way, he almost wished that night had never happened either. He remembered most of it and that only served to hurt him more coupled with Kakashi's vehement denial of the possibility of a relationship.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed, throwing his precious phone against the wall in a fit of rage. He would never get what he wanted.

"Dammit Naruto!"

Argh!

X

Hello hello! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter, glad to know this story is on a good track. Love some KakaNaru :D Things seem kind of desolate for the boys, but I promise it'll pick up once the scarecrow gets over himself.

I'm glad no one objected to the fact that Minato and Kushina aren't dead. I figured why not change it up? I once read the cutest KakaNaru doujinshi where I think ANBU!Kakashi was watching over kid!Naruto who basically fell in love with him and didn't want to pay attention to Minato anymore. Kinda a slight inspiration for this story.

So please offer me the courtesy of dropping a review, it really helps!


	3. iii triple point

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings! Underage Naruto (seventeen in this fic, Kakashi is twenty nine) overprotective!Minato, sex, language, AU, other things meant for the mature.

x

The Tyndall Effect

iii. triple point

x

Kakashi hissed approvingly as the hot spray of water cascaded down his sore, tense back. There was nothing better than a nice shower, anytime of the day would due really. He simply stood there under the soothing water, sighing contently and making no motion to actually wash himself.

A loud yawn ripped from his mouth before he turned slightly, eyes widening at the dark silhouette the shower curtain created. And then the thin cover was ripped away, showing furious, oceanic blue eyes that could only belong to one person.

Minato was staring him down, lips curled up in an ugly snarl. Before Kakashi could react, a tanned hand shot out and curled around his throat, roughly pushing him back against the tiled wall of his shower. His skull snapped painfully, his eyes squinting blurry at the figure of Minato, his best friend.

The thin, elegant fingers wrapped around his throat were winning, his own arms feebly trying to do something, anything, to gain relief from the onslaught. The other man was relentless, and Kakashi could feel his conscience slowly slipping away.

Minato leaned in, voice deadly quiet, sending shivers down Kakashi's spine.

"Disgusting."

Kakashi let out an unmanly scream, shucking off his sheets and bolting from his bed like it was on fire. In his haste to get away from the lingering memories of his nightmare, he stumbled over a shoe and fell into the door, groaning as he crumpled to the ground miserably.

"Fuck."

There was a distinct sniffing noise. Kakashi looked down, glaring at the small pug snooping around his heels. If Kakashi didn't know better, he'd say the animal was smirking at his idiocy.

It was just a dream, after all. He knew that. Usually he was not so easy to jump to ridiculous conclusions or let his nightmares grip him, but something about Minato's deadly serious voice struck a chord.

It was so visceral.

But Kakashi knew that if Minato ever found out about the night he spent with his son, he would never do such a thing. Be enraged beyond belief and end their friendship? Probably. Certain death at the hands of his friend? Not likely. Minato was too proud for that.

Kakashi sighed, shaking his head and nudging Pakkun out of the way so he could get up. He stretched out his limbs, noting how exhausted he was from all his flailing around. He was too old for this.

Smacking his lips, Kakashi yawned and fell onto his bed face first, drifting off soon after.

He awoke at the ass-crack of dawn from loud, obnoxious pounding on his door. His alarm clock hadn't even gone off, yet here Kakashi was, rolling over and grunting at six in the _morning_. There would only be two people stupid enough to do that, and Kakashi really had no idea which it was.

If it was Minato, he knew why. He hadn't been answering the multitude of calls from the other man. But to hunt him down this early was obscenely wrong and not the blonds' style. His idiot son, however, had class in a few hours and seemed like a good suspect.

Kakashi threw the tangled, ugly green sheets he had never got around to replacing away from his overheated body in annoyance. Pakkun growled up at him from his doggy bed, looking almost as displeased as Kakashi felt. He nodded to the dog before swiftly leaving his bedroom so he could put a stop to the cursed knocking that sounded like a jackhammer.

The door was vibrating with the violence being displayed upon it. Great, Kakashi was probably going to have to replace it eventually under all this strain. He flung the poor, beaten door open, not surprised in the least to see a bright, sunny grin and big blue eyes assaulting him.

"Naruto," he deadpanned. They stood there, staring at each other in the early morning. Kakashi could almost hear crickets chirping as white noise. The blond didn't say anything at first, simply held up his hand which held a perfectly frosted doughnut.

Kakashi was not enthused.

Before he could dutifully tell the boy to leave, Naruto barged in, knocking him back and producing a throbbing vein in Kakashi's forehead that only Naruto could turn his back on and survive. Kakashi was about to open his mouth and calmly tell Naruto to get the hell out before he was decapitated, but the blond beat him to the chase, whirling around and grinning mischievously.

"So, I guess you're wondering why I'm here, huh?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes dangerously, not amused in the least. "Yes," he bit out. He was certainly not a morning person.

Naruto just smiled softly, placing the doughnut on Kakashi's previously clean counter top. The glaze was already sliding down onto the surface. Kakashi growled menacingly. "That's for you, by the way."

"Naruto," Kakashi threatened. Honestly, he wasn't that angry, but he hoped if he seemed irritable enough, Naruto would leave and take a hint.

The blond persevered and blurted out, "I've decided to honor your wishes. I'll leave you alone and won't pursue a relationship with you anymore, Kashi."

The silver haired man blinked at the surprising new information. And then he narrowed his eyes in immediate suspicion. Naruto was the spitting image of his father, but he retained a personality nearly identical to Kushina when she was his age. He was loud, stubborn, determined to a fault, and above all, had a knack for pranks and being generally devious in any plans he formulated.

Kakashi had every right to _not_ believe him. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, but deciding to hear the blond out. It was early and he was awake anyway.

Naruto chuckled, biting his lip. "I'm serious. You don't want me so I've accepted it. I won't talk about that night. But I want us to remain friends. I… I love you Kakashi. Your friendship is more important to me than any relationship. Losing that would hurt so bad." Blue eyes hardened, turning much more serious that Kakashi had no choice but to believe the boy.

"Naruto," Kakashi murmured, stepping closer. He placed his hand on his shoulder, squeezing and bunching the fabric. "I've put up with you for seventeen years. Nothing will make me hate you or break our bond." He left it rather vague, not feeling like he should elaborate. It seemed like Naruto understood what he was saying, his whole demeanor brightening.

They stared at each other for a few long, meaningful seconds. Naruto nodded, being the first to break eye contact. Kakashi smiled slightly and sighed dotingly. "What do you want for breakfast –"

Naruto lit up. "Ra –"

"No."

"Tch," Naruto grumbled, already in motion to help the older man take out a few pans.

"You need to eat healthier. You're too skinny for your age. All you eat is ramen."

"Ramen is all I need. But hey! I eat other things…"

Kakashi smiled knowingly. "What vegetables do you like?"

Silence.

They quickly worked together to create a meager breakfast that Naruto hated but ate nonetheless, the doughnut thrown in the trash when the blond wasn't paying attention. Naruto plopped down on his old, worn couch with Pakkun in his lap while Kakashi showered and dressed.

When Kakashi returned to his small living room, he had to laugh quietly to himself. Naruto was curled around the little pug, nearly squishing it in his sleep. It was an undeniably cute sight. Checking the clock and deeming them in need of leaving or being late; Kakashi nudged Naruto's shoulder gently. The boy startled for once, not requiring the usual wakeup call of water thrown onto him. He blinked up at the man sleepily, almond shaped blue eyes droopy and still not fully oriented.

"Let's go. You're going to be late," Kakashi said quietly, quickly striding to the bowl on the island in the kitchen for his car keys. Naruto sat Pakkun down with a parting ear scratch, getting up and stretching languidly, unconcerned with the looming threat of tardiness, like the thought of a beating from Tsunade was routine. Kakashi averted his eyes when Naruto's shirt began to ride up, revealing inch by gorgeous inch of sun kissed, perfect skin to his unknowingly roaming eyes.

_Wrong wrong wrong_. _He's Minato's son. Minato…_

Kakashi shook his head and hastily grabbed his lunch, opening the door for Naruto who walked out. He locked the door and they made their way down his building. The ride in the elevator was quiet but not unpleasant. Naruto was humming softly instead of chattering away as he tended to. Kakashi glanced at him from the corner of his slate grey eye, noting the false smile painted on the boy's face. Kakashi had been around Naruto so long he knew that smile, knew it was only for show when he was really hurting inside. He had inherited it from Minato.

And Kakashi felt like shit. He kept telling himself that it was for the best, steeling himself as he got inside the vehicle, frowning as Naruto did the same.

The drive to the high school was silent except for when they finally got there; Naruto broke the tense, almost uncomfortable silence they had stumbled into. "I mean it, Kakashi. I won't bother you anymore." He got out, Kakashi had been on autopilot and dropped him off up in front of the school, watching numbly as the blond entered the large, green doors.

The high school was nothing if not ugly. All green and red, Christmas colors that didn't seem to match no matter how many coats of paint tried. It was gaudy and too small for all the students, which was a frequent complaint. The current principal, Tsunade, was trying to get funding money, but the school board consisted of nothing but tight and irritable old men unwilling to help her.

Kakashi rounded the parking lot, finally finding a decent spot out of sheer luck. He checked his wrist watch, old and beat up, squinting at the malformed numerals. Yup, he was late. The brats would be harping on him the moment he stepped into his sparse classroom. He reasoned to torture them with concentration and dilution equations, heh heh. No one said chemistry was easy and Kakashi loved to inflict pain on his students. It didn't bother him that few students survived the course with a C average, and only the truly dedicated maintained a B. There had only been one A but no surprise there. Uchiha Itachi was a genius that didn't come very often.

Kakashi hoped his brother was at least half as smart. He smirked, stepping through the door of his classroom to loud yells and shouts of "you're late!" The only student not shouting at him was one Uchiha Sasuke, sitting in the corner, brooding. Only time would tell, and so far the second child of Fugaku and Mikoto had been breezing through his rigorous tests.

He assigned a few lengthy problems on the board and retired to his desk, pulling out some suitable reading material. He would never get tired of Icha Icha Paradise. Ever. It would take his students at least a half hour to figure out his equations. He yawned, smirking down at his book, thoughts of Naruto thankfully gone.

X

After the third long suffering sigh Naruto let out just that period, Sakura had had enough. She simmered and growled, pinching her friend hard in the shoulder. Naruto hissed, glaring at her heatedly.

Their sensei paid their spectacle little mind. He was a little elderly man, sitting propped up high in front of the class and droning on and on about the history of Konoha and various cities. He didn't notice much at all.

"Why are you moping?" Sakura whispered harshly, pale hand curving along her mouth. Naruto rolled his eyes at her silly antics.

"M'not moping, Sakura-chan."

She wouldn't accept his answer, reeling back her fist and punching him solidly in the arm. She glanced up, but Ōnoki was still droning on, unperturbed.

"Yes you are! Ever since this morning you've been all down and boring and not _Naruto_. What's going on? Did you have a fight with your dad again…?" She trailed off, shivering slightly at what she was about to say. "Your mom?"

Naruto shook his head vehemently, giving her a sour expression. It looked wrong on his usually vibrant, happy face. Sakura frowned, puzzled.

"Then what?" And then like a light bulb being switched on, she understood. In an unnaturally low voice, she uttered, "Kakashi? It's him, isn't it! Did something happen? Is he coming around?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, a wide, piano key grin stretching her lips.

The blond sighed, not denying her assumption and covering his face with his hands. When he finally spoke, Sakura looked overjoyed for her friend. "I told him I'd leave him alone, since he's so set on ignoring me until I go away."

Sakura pouted and reached out, squeezing Naruto's shoulder comfortingly. "Naruto, I'm sure he's just scared. He's a lot older than you and he works here. You know he'd get in a lot of trouble –"

"But I wouldn't ever put him in that position," Naruto said earnestly. He looked around and noticed a lot of pairs of eyes now glued to their furiously whispering forms. He was surprised Ōnoki-sensei hadn't said something to them with all the students riveted to their conversation. "Let's talk about this later. You and Sasuke can come for dinner if you want."

Sakura brightened, beaming at her friend. "That sounds good. Your mom is the greatest cook ever." She sighed dreamily. "And your dad…"

Naruto blanched, quickly discerning her train of thought and waving his hands dismissively. "Ewww, Sakura-chan, that's so gross."

x

A soft, slightly annoying buzz caught Kakashi's attention just as he was about to eat a tender piece of broccoli from his stir fry. It was his lunch break and he had warmed it up just moments ago. Growling and setting his chop sticks down on the plate, he dug into his pocket for his cell phone. He saw Minato's face and frowned, pressing the talk button.

Couldn't ignore someone forever.

"Where the hell have you been that you couldn't return my calls and texts?" was the smooth drawl, slightly irritated but Kakashi could detect the undertone of humor.

He smiled. "Sorry mom."

He just knew Minato was visibly bristling, clear blue eyes narrowing into a not quite glare. "Excuse me for being worried about you. You're not married and you live alone. Anything could happen to you."

"I'm fine, Minato," Kakashi murmured, frowning when a few of his colleague's turned toward him, pretending that they weren't spying on him and failing miserably. "What do you want?"

There was light, airy chuckle that had Kakashi's heart clenching. "I want you to come over tonight. I miss you and so does Kushina. You know you can't resist. However, if you attempt to get out of it, I will personally come over to your apartment and abduct you. Understand?"

Kakashi outright laughed and for once it was genuine. Minato always brought out his better side, even if the man didn't realize it. Reluctantly, he agreed. "Fine."

"Good. Be there at six. Naruto will be home too, I think he said he's bringing his friends so he'll probably be in his room all night. He's been acting strange lately, irritable and sulky. He talks to you more than me, has he said anything?"

As Minato talked, Kakashi progressively felt sicker. It was like a led ball had sunk into his stomach, bottoming out and trying to bust out of his body. It was not a good feeling at all. Especially when he had to lie to his best friend so blatantly.

"No, I don't know. Probably hormones," he quickly spit out, already feeling the guilt take over.

"Mm," Minato tsked, "maybe. Well, I know you need to get back to work. Take care, Kakashi."

"Yeah," Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his wilting head of silver hair and staring down at his now cold stir fry, suddenly repulsed by it. "Bye."

He quickly ended the call and set his phone down, picking up the container and pitching it in the trash.

He was not looking forward to tonight.

X

So I'm working on a oneshot collection for this pairing. Hopefully I'll get done with the first one soon, but it's also request fic collection. If anyone wants any specific KakaNaru written, review or pm me. I'm willing. This pairing gets so little love.

Anyway, thanks for reading as always. A review would be lovely.


	4. iv combustion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings! Underage Naruto (seventeen in this fic, Kakashi is twenty nine) overprotective!Minato, sex, language, AU, other things meant for the mature.

Ahh so sorry for the long wait!

x

The Tyndall Effect

iv. combustion

x

Kakashi glared heatedly at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. It was foggy from his recent shower, distorting the lower portion of his face and cheeks, conveniently where his scar resided. His silver hair hung loose around his face, framing it and refusing to be tamed.

He hated his appearance. He hated the fact that his hair wouldn't obey him and his skin was a sickly shade of pale just left a bad taste in his mouth.

Putting the finishing touches on his outfit for the night and fighting with his unruly hair (a battle he constantly loses, obviously), he clipped on a tie and straightened his navy blue blazer, which probably clashed horribly with his shirt but he really didn't care. Minato and Kushina would be more surprised that he actually made an effort to wear something other than an old v-neck and wrinkled jeans. A smile wormed its way onto his lips at the thought of their expressions. Kushina would certainly crack a thousand watt grin, all bright eyed and wondrous like he held all the treasures of the world just for dressing up. Kakashi loved her expressions; they were always genuine if not a little over exaggerated.

Minato, though, he would be all proud and skitter around him like a little kid, laughing that Kakashi had "grown up" even though he was clearly twenty nine.

Something inside Kakashi tensed at the thought of those almond shaped blue eyes narrowed in mirth, beautiful and sparkling. Naruto had those same eyes.

Kakashi frowned, all happiness suddenly evaporating. He mechanically walked out of his bathroom and through his apartment to the kitchen, taking out Pakkun's dog food bag and pouring some in the little pug's bowl. Pakkun seemed to have sensed the food at the same time and waggled into doorway, smacking his jaws and looking bleary eyed from sleep.

"This is for later, not now. Go back to sleep."

Pakkun gave a fierce glare but seemed to have understood, taking his time in his journey back to his bed. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Honestly, if dogs could talk, he would have been cussed out by now. He had to have the one pug that had a ferocious attitude.

He must have been going crazy, spending more than three seconds thinking about his dog. Kakashi sighed and checked his wrist watch. He had ten minutes to make it to Minato's.

Thank god he wasn't known for being punctual.

X

Naruto was internally flipping shit. That was the only way he could describe it. As soon as he had gotten home, both of his parents had told him Kakashi was coming over for dinner. They were sweetly oblivious to Naruto's bugged out eyes and horrified expression. Sakura had to pat him on the back (read: smack as hard as she could) to get him to calm down. Sasuke had a smugly amused look on his face. Thankfully Naruto had pulled himself together and whooped for joy to appease his parents, while inner Naruto was having a panic attack.

Now, Naruto was in his room with his friends, sitting on his bed with hands shielding his face. "Is this some kind of intervention? Or maybe it's karma for tricking him in the first place."

Sakura growled heatedly from his computer chair. "Naruto, cut the crap. He's just coming over for dinner! It's not the end of the world. He wouldn't say anything to your dad about what happened and you know it."

Naruto shrugged, lying back against the comforter. "I guess I'm overreacting."

Sasuke snorted from his position on the floor, dark eyes unreadable. "That's an understatement."

"Teme!" Naruto shouted indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at the stoic Uchiha. His energy drained as soon as he finished, flopping back down with a groan. "It's going to be so hard to look at him, talking to my dad like nothing happened and trying to act like I don't know how his skin feels or his lips taste."

Sakura turned tomato red and squealed obnoxiously, shaking from side to side and staring off dreamily as she was prone to do when romance was involved. "Oh Naruto, that was so romantic!" she gushed.

Sasuke gave her an incredulous look, raising his thin eyebrows at her pitiful display.

Naruto had the decency to blush a little, laughing and scratching his head of sunshine bright hair. "Well, I didn't really mean it that way, but thanks, I guess, Sakura-chan."

Standing up and stretching, Sasuke glowered at the two he considered his best friends. "Shouldn't you be getting presentable, dobe? Or do you want Kakashi to see you in your pajamas? Actually, I bet you'd like that."

A growl rose from Naruto's throat and he lunged, tackling the taunting boy to his floor. They wrestled for a few minutes while Sakura skipped to Naruto's closet, rooting through his heavily saturated orange clothes.

She smiled after pulling out a plain black polo shirt that must have been borrowed from Sasuke and a pair of tight, gray skinny jeans. She turned, her pink hair flying around her shoulders dramatically, and put on a firm face at her idiot friends. "Enough!"

They stopped, Sasuke on top of Naruto, ready to throw a punch, and the blonds' leg dangerously close to his groin. They gazed up at her commanding form with equal expressions of surprise.

"Naruto, get over here and put this on. Sasuke, contribute or stop antagonizing Naruto."

Begrudgingly, they nodded and scrambled up to do as she wished, Naruto grabbing the clothes from her outstretched hands gently and running into his bathroom. Sasuke brooded from the bed, looking at her with an expression stuck between awe and contempt.

Sakura grinned triumphantly, hands pressed tight on her shapely hips. The noise of the shower running had her smiling wider, sitting down beside her long time friend. "He'll be alright, Sasuke. You don't have to worry so much about him."

"Tch, who said anything about worry? I don't give a shit what he does," Sasuke muttered, frown etched into his porcelain features. And then, softer, "he'll never get what he wants. Kakashi is twenty nine. I doubt he would really consider a relationship with Naruto."

Sakura shrugged indulgingly, laying her head on his shoulder comfortingly. "Only time will tell, but there is nothing wrong with being there for Naruto and helping him out."

They sat in silence until the shower shut off, and then waited until Naruto busted in, freshly cleaned with the outfit Sakura picked out on, hair damp as he tried to tame it into submission.

"You look good," Sakura commented, swelling with pride. Sasuke nodded beside her, looking troubled.

"We should be going," he said quietly, very much lost in thought.

Naruto blanched. "You guys are just gonna leave me? Why? I thought you were staying for dinner," he pleaded, voice taking on a slightly hysteric tint.

Sakura giggled. "It'll work out better that way and give you two a chance to reconnect, don't you think? If you don't want your parents to get suspicious, then don't act any different around Kakashi. Hang off him like a leech!" Her round, mossy green eyes were on fire with determination, as if it was her life's mission to give Naruto pep talks.

"I don't do that." Naruto sullenly watched his friends get up and head for the door. Sasuke gave him a meaningful look and Sakura nodded to him. He waved goodbye and sighed, his stomach feeling queasy like it was about to fall out. He shakily brushed through his thick, blond hair and tried to gather the courage that had ran away. He could do this; he could be around Kakashi like old times and not want him with every fiber in his being. He had told the man himself and had not been as nervous.

"Naruto!" His mother's voice bounced off the walls, loud and airy. He perked up, clenching his fists in anticipation. "Dinner's ready, come down!"

"Alright mom!"

Kakashi was _never_ on time, so Naruto painted on a smile and told himself he had plenty of time to gain his nerve.

X

Minato grumbled irritably at Naruto's choice of attire from the kitchen table, eyes narrowed into slits when his son bumbled down the stairs in pants two sizes too small.

"Since when did you start wearing those pants? What're they called, skinny jeans, is it?"

Kushina glanced from the stove to look Naruto over, who blushed ruby red and glared at them both.

"It's the style," Naruto mumbled, sitting as far away from his glowering father as he could. Kushina placed a steaming bowl in from of him, smiling knowingly at her beloved child.

Naruto sniffed and looked down, eyes widening with unsuppressed joy. "Miso ramen!" he yelled, breaking apart his chop sticks, bad mood instantly lightening. "Itadakimasu," he mumbled out breathily before getting to work.

Minato rolled his eyes and rapt his fingers on the table, checking the clock hung over the sink. His best friend was usually incredibly late, so he didn't admonish his son for eating, but he himself was rather hungry. "You think we should start eating without him, Kush?"

His red haired wife sat beside him with freshly rolled sushi and rice, placing the dishes down beside the multitude of other foods. She had prepared Kakashi's favorite as well, miso soup with eggplant.

"I'm sure he'll –"

The door bell chimed just as she was about to finish her sentence. They both shared pleased expressions, Minato jumping up and dashing to the door.

Naruto gave his mother a puzzled look, noodle hanging out of his mouth before he slurped it back in his mouth. Kushina chuckled softly. "He hasn't seen Kakashi in a few weeks. You know how he is."

Naruto shrugged and turned around in his seat to see a disheveled Kakashi being swept up into his father's strong arms in a bear hug. For some reason, that irritated the blond and he narrowed his eyes. If one looked closely, there was a delicate dusting of pink across Kakashi's high cheek bones.

"Minato! Put me down, what the hell is wrong with you? Your neighbors are staring again," Kakashi dead panned, sighing in blissful relief as he was set back on his feet.

Minato wasn't a large man by any means. In actuality, he was rather slender but he was strong as steel and graceful as a jungle cat. The older blond chuckled heartily, grasping onto Kakashi's arm a little gentler. "Sorry, I guess I just missed you. Come on, Kushina made your favorite." He winked and dragged his friend back into the kitchen with childish glee, placing Kakashi at the empty spot between Naruto and himself without a second thought.

"Hey Kushina," Kakashi smiled. His dark eyes were stuck on Naruto and his smile waivered, but he nodded.

Kushina handed him a pair of chopsticks and smirked. "It's good to finally see you again, Kakashi. From the way Minato acted, you would have thought he hadn't seen you in years."

Minato had the decency to blush a little, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Hey! Naruto did the same thing last time." He gave a pout that could rival Sakura, turning towards his rapidly eating son, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

Naruto chuckled, wiping his mouth and grinning toothily. "Yeah but I'm not an old man like you. And Kakashi doesn't mind because he loves me more than you." He stuck out his tongue just to rub it in.

"You little brat!" Minato threw a chop stick like it was a poison dart, his deadly accuracy leaving the wood bouncing off Naruto's forehead, producing a faded red mark.

Naruto cackled, flinging a slightly cold noodle at the older blond petulantly in retaliation. He broke out into a fit of giggles when it stuck to Minato's forehead.

Kakashi sat in shocked silence as his best friend and his best friend's son fought over his attention while Kushina sat, looking wholly embarrassed and rubbing her throbbing temple.

"Um… how's the hospital?" Kakashi directed a question at the redhead, trying to ignore the shouting and flailing of the other two occupants of the Namikaze-Uzumaki household.

Kushina lit up, her violet orbs shining radiantly. She was very passionate about her work, Kakashi knew. "It's going really good, I love it there. Shizune is such a fantastic doctor; I couldn't have asked to work with anyone better. And everyone is so friendly…"

Kakashi couldn't concentrate on her cheerful, exuberant voice. Instead his attention was focused on Naruto's melancholy expression when he thought their eyes were on his mother.

It seemed like Naruto could feel Kakashi's gaze on him and met it, questioning silently. Kakashi shrugged with a half smile, anything to not seem too suspicious or over analyzing or creepy. Naruto grinned back, looking brighter now that the odd tension that had permeated the room had eased. Kakashi was about to say something to the youngest Namikaze-Uzumaki before Minato placed a firm, tanned hand on his shoulder.

"So, what have you been doing that's been keeping you away from family dinners?" Minato drawled, a playful smirk curling his lips. "Your chemistry class giving you trouble?"

Slouching in his seat, Kakashi lazily crossed his legs and waved a hand. "Tch, not at all. The only ones keeping up are… Sasuke and Sakura," Kakashi said, tone conveying his utter annoyance with topics related to his class of failures.

"No surprise there." Minato glanced at Naruto and sniffed, infuriating his son with the seemingly innocent action. "I don't understand how Naruto has such smart friends but such bad grades. You'd think he'd pick up something."

"Minato!" Kushina scolded.

Naruto looked down at his mostly empty bowl, lightly tapping the rim before violently pushing away from the table. "Sorry to be such a disappointment," he muttered, venom lacing his words.

"Naruto," Kakashi called, hand outreached, but the boy was already storming up the steps, posture rigid in anger. He chanced a glance at a shocked Yellow Flash, blinking, mouth slack in disbelief. His mind hastily supplied him with an excuse for Naruto. He denied the thought that he was defending him, even though he probably was. "He's just touchy. I was like that, too, when I was his age. I'll go talk to him."

Minato numbly nodded, watching Kakashi get up and the younger blond.

X

Naruto growled as he threw his shirt down onto the floor with more force than necessary, lips snarled and red blotching up his normally tanned, clear complexion. He was working on his belt buckle when there was a succession of lazy knocks that could only belong to one man.

"What Kakashi?" he grumbled. He knew he had overacted, but for his idiot father to treat him like that with Kakashi around was beyond infuriating. So what if his grades weren't up to Uchiha standards, or he wasn't a genius like his dad? Or the greatest cook in Konoha like his mother… so what if he wasn't good at anything.

The door creaked open and there Kakashi stood, looking devilishly handsome in his slim fitting jeans and jacket. Naruto had to fight with a massive blush, trying to pass it off as remnants of his episode.

"When did you get muscles?" Kakashi snarked, leaning against the door frame with the most sinfully attractive smirk on his face, eyes trailing down Naruto's half naked form.

"Pervert."

"That I am."

Naruto couldn't stop the chuckle from bubbling out. Kakashi stood to his full height and sauntered in like he owned the small bedroom, taking a seat on Naruto's bed. He patted the spot beside him with a disarming smile. "Close the door, will you?"

"Tch, don't order me around." But to Kakashi's amusement, Naruto did it anyway, and followed the man to his bed, flushing at the fact that they had been in a similar situation a few weeks back. Kakashi didn't seem to notice, and for that Naruto was thankful. He reached down and slipped his shirt back on, plopping down beside the silver haired man.

Kakashi cut right to the chase. "Why did your dad make you so mad at dinner? Minato says crap like that all the time, but usually you know it's just teasing. Is it because I was there?"

"How intuitive of you," Naruto chided.

"Big word."

"Teme!"

They both smiled at the petty argument, anything to ease the rising emotions. "I didn't think coming over would upset you so much. I'm sorry," Kakashi admitted quietly, dark eyes looking troubled, hands clenched on Naruto's navy blue sheets.

"I… I don't know, I got nervous but it really wasn't you coming. Dad's been acting annoying lately. A-and, he acts differently around you. I can't explain it, but it's like nothing matters when you're around –"

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered fervently, stopping the blonds' train of thought. "That's, that's ridiculous." They both noticed his stutter.

"Maybe," Naruto laughed softly. "Maybe I'm just selfish and don't like to share." A blush rose to his whiskered cheeks as he looked up at the older man, slightly embarrassed and biting the inside of his cheek.

"N-Naru –"

Kakashi couldn't finish, because there was a pair of gentle lips against his own, effectively cutting off his sentence.

Naruto could feel hands gripping his shoulders tightly and pulled away, eyes full of pain and regret. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't… "

Kakashi looked disgruntled, but not disgusted. He simply eased back to really _look_ at the boy. And then he could feel it, feel everything that happened that night, even though he couldn't remember. The softest touches and heated movements and then he knew.

Naruto was really in love with him.

x

So, again sorry for the wait. Hopefully everyone liked this chapter and will review? I'd love some opinions. I'm trying to write Kakashi and Naruto's relationship in a believable way and not rush into anything.

Also, there will be NO SasuSaku for those wondering. They're just extremely close. Unless anyone wanted to see that, then I would consider it. Sakura is a little OOC from canon. Minato too, but that can't be helped.

Until next time.


	5. v artificial transmutation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings! Underage Naruto (seventeen in this fic, Kakashi is twenty nine) overprotective!Minato, sex, language, AU, other things meant for the mature.

x

The Tyndall Effect

v. artificial transmutation

x

Kakashi closed the door to his apartment and walked straight to his bedroom, pleased that he had left the door open so he could promptly fall on his bed. He groaned, cuddling into the sheets and not bothering to remove his clothes. It had been a long night and he just wanted to forget it even happened.

Forget the taste of Naruto's lips and the way his skin felt. How fucking _good_ it felt.

His groan quickly turned into a muffled scream, full of pent up anxiety and irritation and it felt amazing.

He rolled over, flailing out his long limbs and sighing. A hand, pale and shaking slightly, came up to run through his mess of silver hair, pushing the stray strands back and away from his face. Flicking his eyes to the digital clock on his nightstand, he was mildly surprised it wasn't later than ten.

Kakashi remembered with frightening clarity the smile Naruto gave him as he left, all teeth, showing those cute dimples. His eyes were bright. Kakashi hated it.

Kakashi hated feeling like he wanted something he couldn't have, something completely unattainable by any standard and he hated trying to pick apart his feelings because it meant he might actually like Naruto.

And that was so wrong on any scale, ever.

Selfish, too.

Kakashi could count more reasons than he had fingers why he shouldn't flirt with such thoughts. He also could count how many times he'd had this same train of thought in the past few weeks. It was getting repetitive and annoying.

He shook his head and stood, numbly throwing off his clothes in a pile on the floor, stepping on them to reach his bathroom and take a nice, relaxing shower. He was done thinking for the night.

"Fuck," Kakashi growled, placing a pale hand on the chipped tile of the shower wall, pressing his cheek against it to feel the cool, slightly moisturized surface and let the steaming water slide down his tense back. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't shake the thought of Naruto. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a different color, be it blue or blond or orange, fucking stupid, ugly orange, and Naruto's muscles under his tanned skin, his trim waist and those toned arms. And fuck it all, Kakashi was getting _hard_.

For a seventeen year old boy. And not for the first time. It was official, Kakashi was pathetic.

He couldn't stop his hand from creeping down his torso, pressing softly into his skin and curling around his arousal.

"Wrong," he hissed, fisting himself and starting a slow, pleasurable rhythm. He panted heavily, laying his head in the crooked of his elbow, molding his body against the wall and rolling his hips. It didn't take long.

He came, feeling dirty and wrong and angry with himself, to Naruto's smile.

x

Naruto woke up with a miserable headache, throwing his arm over his eyes to shield the sun lasering in through his window. He moaned and started making a cocoon with his comforter, curling into a nice, tight ball and attempting to go back to sleep.

It was a nice plan, really.

"Naruto, breakfast!" His mother's booming voice echoed through the house.

He whined pitifully, hoping his silence would be received and interpreted correctly.

It wasn't.

Not two minutes later did his bedroom door burst open, a whirl of crimson red hair flying about before he felt hands stronger than anyone knew take his shoulders, ripping him out of the bed like he was a rag doll.

He settled on the floor, wiping his eyes and gawking up at his disgruntled mother. "Wha?" he garbled unintelligently.

Kushina had her normally beautiful, violet eyes narrowed into thin slits, her small mouth painted in a hard line. She was not happy.

"Naruto, I cook up a nice, big breakfast on one of my only days off this _month_ and you have the nerve to not only ignore me but to completely disregard this fact. I mean, really, I know you're _at that age_ but –"

Her rant stopped when she noticed Naruto's eyelids drooping, his cheeks a blazing color and his skin looking a little too pale. "Are you alright?"

The blond boy shrugged and crawled up from the floor using his sheets, curling back into bed with his back to his mother. "I just don't feel good, mom. Can you make me a plate and I'll be down later?"

Kushina's eyes widened and she rushed over to her son, twisting him over to face her and pressing a slightly cold palm to his forehead. She tsked. "Well, you don't have a fever. Maybe it's just a bug. Okay, you just sleep it off and I'll do that. I'll come back in a few hours and see how you're feeling."

Naruto managed to smile at her, pressing into her hand and nodding. "Thanks."

She left, closing the door behind her and Naruto really thought that was the end of things until, of course, his father threw open the door and bounced in. "Naruto is sick?" Minato shouted, probably on purpose to further irritate Naruto's infuriating headache.

Naruto scowled into his pillow, clenching his fingers into the sheets harder than was normal. _Goddman it_.

"Dad," he whined, hoping his father would understand that he wanted to be alone. Minato just grinned at his misery and sat on the edge of the bed, peeling the sheets from Naruto's flushed face.

"Aw, look at you," he cooed, tapping the end of his poor son's red tinted nose playfully.

"Dad," Naruto tried again, more firmly and sitting up to give his parent a frigid glare. "I don't feel good, why are you doing this to me?"

Minato had the audacity to look offended, sticking out his lower lip in a childish pout he had never grown out of. "Just checking on my little baby! Is that not allowed? Should I let you wallow up here in your sickness?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, brushing Minato's hand off. "Mom was _just _in here. Two minutes ago."

"Mm," Minato conceded, standing back up. "Fine, I get it. You don't want me around anymore. Well, I'll just get out of your hair."

He left with a dark frown, leaving Naruto feeling worse and not just from the migraine he couldn't shake off. But fuck, he wasn't a kid anymore! This was something his father seemed to be ignoring more and more in favor of attempting to ensure Naruto would remain a toddler forever.

Ridiculous.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto sighed and stretched out his sore limbs, getting up and grumbling as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants. Naruto was in the process of making himself presentable to go down, before he heard the distinct sound of his parents trying not to raise their voices so he would catch on to an argument. The harsh whispering used to make him chuckle but now he took it seriously. Lately, his parents, while happy, were at odds more and more. Naruto didn't like it. His mother was working too much and his father was shutting out the world.

The voices escalated until the volume was well beyond a hiss, into shouts. Naruto blinked, wrenching open his door and rushing down the steps.

Minato and Kushina were in the living room, his mother in her scrubs, hair pulled back into a tight bun, glaring at his father who was looked depressed and defeated, clenching his fists.

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned suspiciously. Generally, when he was younger, to break up a fight he'd play dirty and throw himself in the middle of it, leaving his parents to either give up and make up, or pause and resume later when he wasn't around. It was always funny to watch them look uneasy at the sight of him bumbling around while they tried to fight.

Kushina painted on a smile and flipped back a stray piece of hair. "Nothing, I just got called in so…"

"She's leaving," Minato deadpanned, waving his hand in dismissal and walking away to the kitchen.

"Mom," Naruto drawled but his mother hardened her gaze and grabbed her keys from the bowl on the table, completely ignoring him and shooting down his attempts to stop her before they were started.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I tried to get you up but you were sick and your father is pouting. " She softened slightly and gave him a hug, ruffling his head of golden spikes affectionately. "Breakfast is still in the microwave, I'll be back later."

And then she left.

Naruto frowned, swiveling around to face his, as he expected, pouting father. "What'd you do?"

"Me?" Minato shouted indignantly, an apple in one hand and a jar of peanut butter in the other. He shrugged, setting the food down so he could glare at Naruto properly. "She had work, I tried to stop her. End of story."

Naruto's headache was getting worse by the minute, his temples throbbing incessantly. Instead of firing a retort, he turned and went back up the steps, shaking his head.

His dad could argue for hours. It was an obnoxious, stubborn habit Naruto had inherited from him. His mother would just blow up and be done with what she had to say, right or wrong. Minato wouldn't stop until he had gained some kind of victory. And Naruto just wasn't in the mind frame to fight.

He searched out a clean shirt from his drawer and threw it on, taking his cell phone and wallet and ran back down the steps. Minato was sitting at the kitchen table, a dark, melancholy cloud hanging over his crown of sunshine kissed hair and eating an apple peanut butter sandwich that made Naruto want to gag. His father was like a pregnant woman when he was miserable. It was funny, but also kind of weird. He quickly took his exit without saying goodbye and heading for the one place he was always welcome, whether he had made an ass out of himself the night before or not.

x

Kakashi was sipping coffee when Naruto opened his apartment door, grinning tentatively. A blush tinted Kakashi's cheeks when he thought of what he had done that morning and looked down, nodding to the boy. Naruto had the worst timing.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, figuring after last night he wouldn't see Naruto until the weekend had ended.

Naruto shook his head and made his way over to the couch, picking up Pakkun gently and slipping underneath the disgruntled pug. "My house is just too… stuffy. Thought I'd bother you, if that's alright."

Kakashi tried hard not to blatantly _stare_ at the gorgeous, tanned skin exposed from Naruto's tee-shirt riding up. He wanted to punch himself in the face or throw Naruto out for starting all of this in the first place.

"Is your dad bothering you?"

Naruto sighed softly, snuggling back into the pillows. "Not really, it's kind of both of them. Despite how they were acting last night, they're fighting more now."

"Mm," Kakashi grunted, throwing his mug in the sink and sitting down beside the blond, pushing his legs out of the way first.

"Kakashi," Naruto murmured, "I really am sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have done that after I said I was going to leave you alone."

Kakashi smiled, noting Naruto's distinctly guilty looking face. "It-it's fine. Don't worry about it." He cursed the stutter in his normally smooth baritone.

_He's in love with you_. A little voice had no qualms reminding him.

The smile hastily fell from Kakashi's face like it was never there in the first place. He slouched, setting his jaw and looking at the carpet.

Naruto sighed again, and Kakashi's watched his eyes close, looking serene and slightly pale. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a headache," the boy mumbled.

Kakashi stood, placing Naruto's legs back on the cushions so he could rest and felt his forehead. "You're burning up," he whispered, but Naruto didn't acknowledge him. His chest rose and fell with the motions of sleep. Kakashi brushed back thick locks of hair almost tenderly, gazing down at the boy he was beginning to _crave_ the more he was around him.

But what was he to do? What _could_ he do? He couldn't abandon Naruto. He wasn't stupid, he knew that the more he was around him, the worse it was going to get until it became an addiction or escalated into something he didn't want.

That's what Kakashi was afraid of. Snapping and jumping the teenager, doing something he knew he would regret. Yes, they'd slept together, but most of that night wasn't in his memory. He couldn't recall a lot of the 'steamy' details and frankly, he didn't want to.

He went into the hall closet and took a wash cloth out, wetting it with water and returning to Naruto's side. His face was beet red and sweat had collected on his neck, creating an unknowingly enticing scene. Kakashi carefully placed the cloth on his forehead, hoping it would alleviate some of the tension. He left Naruto to sleep it off, took a book off the shelf and sat in a chair, flicking his eyes periodically to the slumbering form nestled on his couch.

x

Three hours later, Kakashi woke to the sound of pans clacking. With dropping eyes he yawned and stood, obliviously looking around his apartment to settle on the lone figure in his kitchen, bending over to root around in his cabinets. He licked his suddenly too dry lips at the sight of Naruto's perky bottom, both disgusted with himself and hopelessly aroused.

Fuck!

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Kakashi groused, wiping his face from the remnants of his nap. He was getting old, taking naps when it was barely noon. Jesus. He carded through his hair, pushing it away from his face so he could better see what the blond was attempting.

"I'm making something, go do something productive," Naruto grumbled, shielding the food with his body, to Kakashi's annoyance.

"This is my house," Kakashi monotoned, his eye twitching.

Naruto grinned, turning around to place his hands on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi sputtered and pin wheeled when the overzealous blond started thrusting him out of the kitchen forcefully. Naruto pushed a little too rough and Kakashi was falling. He immediately started laughing because this never happened, only in cliché movies.

They fell together on the carpet, his grey eyes wide and gazing into oceanic blue. Naruto looked shocked, almost spooked like he had seen a ghost. Kakashi stopped laughing. There was a thick, tense silence that followed.

And then they were kissing, _hard_, mouth to mouth, teeth almost clashing, hands tangling in hair and tongues fighting for dominance. It was hot and heavy and _not enough_ for either of them. Naruto was rocking on top of him, stiff and insistent against his thigh. At some point Kakashi had rolled them over, his fingers clenching at Naruto's exposed hip, rubbing the smooth skin there as they kissed like it was going out of style, like they had just discovered it for the first time.

But the moment broke when Naruto ripped his mouth away, panting and sucking in greedy breaths. Kakashi supposed he should have remembered humans needed air. He chanced a glance down, shaking slightly with all the emotions and the overwhelming _ache_ in his stomach, and then his breath hitched at the sight of fat tears making little paths down Naruto's whiskered face. He reached down, brushing them off because they never belonged on that face. Before he could inquire to what was wrong, Naruto spilled without needing the probe.

"I'm sorry and I'm so fucking _sick_ of being sorry for wanting you and not having you but being around, hoping for something to happen. I know it's selfish but I _love you_ so much, Kakashi, so fucking much that I feel like I'm going crazy all the time. You're so beautiful and if you don't get off me I'm going to vomit."

Naruto was sobbing and twitching and Kakashi wanted nothing more than to make him stop. Instead, he mechanically got up, mouth open in a terrified expression as Naruto practically flew up and ran to his bathroom.

Kakashi stood there, slouched, mind whirling with what to do.

He flinched at the sound of retching that filled the otherwise deathly silent apartment.

x

So KakaNaru action, woo! Too soon? I hope not. But I felt like it's time to get the plot rolling! Review? :D


	6. vi intermolecular forces

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings! Underage Naruto (seventeen in this fic, Kakashi is twenty nine) overprotective!Minato, sex, language, AU, other things meant for the mature.

x

The Tyndall Effect

v. intermolecular forces

X_  
><em>

Kakashi, after getting over his initial shock and discomfort over what had just transpired, took off in a brisk pace toward the bathroom and the sounds of Naruto's sickness. He quickly scrambled with the door knob, throwing open the door to see Naruto's blond head against stark white of the wall, his arms resting limply against the toilet bowl. Thankfully, the boy had made it in time and there was no mess to clean up. Kakashi sighed and squatted down, pulling Naruto into his arms like a sack of potatoes, heaving him up and carrying him to his bedroom. The blond had passed out so it wasn't hard to cart his body around.

After tucking him in, Naruto immediately curled in on himself, cuddling with Kakashi's comforter like it was a stuffed animal. Kakashi half expected his thumb to find its way to his mouth. He chuckled half heartedly before vacating the room, feeling too claustrophobic all of a sudden.

His lips were practically on fire, swollen and aching from Naruto's carnal biting and surprisingly sound technique. He brought his fingers up to touch the mangled skin, groaning with he felt blood swell from a cut.

He glanced at the boy currently occupying his bed one more time before shutting the door, leaning back against it and cringing.

There was a good chance that if Naruto hadn't stopped, Kakashi wouldn't have, either. He would have ended up fucking Naruto right then and there because he didn't have control of himself. That fact was _horrifying_. All of the morals he feasibly tried to hold onto vanished as soon as Naruto was on him, touching him, like some kind of drug taking over his system.

Before he could brood too much, distinct smell of burning food caught his attention and Kakashi's eyes bulged. He took off just as the swirls of grey smoke floated through the air of his apartment.

"Shit! Fuck, goddamn it," he hissed, covering face as he ran through to the kitchen, which was covered in smog, a steady fire burning on the stove. Kakashi panicked internally because _Naruto Naruto, shit Naruto's _in _the apartment_, but still acted quickly, pushing through to the stove and turning off the burners, careful to avoid the licks of the flame. His hand reached up to the cabinets, throwing down useless spices he never used to get to the elusive baking soda. He never baked either, but bought it on the off chance something like this would happen. He never knew with Naruto around.

It was hard to see from all the smoke, but the orange color of the box he could make out easily enough. Grasping the soda, he poured it all over the fire, sighing in relief while the flames died from the white powder, a singing sound coiling and calming Kakashi's nerves.

"We have to leave until the air clears," Kakashi murmured, going over into the living room to raise the window, and then picking up Pakkun from the couch. The smoke alarms were going off, loud and noisy, a sound hardly anyone did like, despite what it was for.

There was shuffling, Naruto standing in the doorway, looking frightened and confused. Before he opened his mouth, Kakashi grabbed his hand, silently leading them outside.

Once they were safely in the hallway, Kakashi pushed Naruto against the wall, glaring at him. "Naruto, the next time you decide you want to cook, _don't_."

The hurt expression Kakashi received tore at his heart but he refused to relent. They could have _died_, _Naruto_ could have died and that was simply unacceptable. Kakashi gave the boy a hard look before backing up, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt like a stern parent at that moment and maybe knew a little bit of how Minato felt when he had to deal with a sulking Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," Naruto said quietly, leaning down to pick up Pakkun, who gave him a good lick to the cheek. "I should have remembered the food, instead of trying to suck your soul out."

Kakashi shouldn't have caved so easily, but Naruto's pleasant baritone sounded completely sincere, if not a little pitiful, that he had to soften his expression and shrug off his justified bad mood.

Hey, it could have, but it didn't, right?

Sure.

That was essentially Kakashi's theme in life.

"After the smoke clears, I'll grab my wallet and we'll get something to eat."

Naruto perked up, eyes widening with the clear sparkle of surprise coupled with excitement, his frown doing a one eighty and morphing into that god forsaken smile Kakashi unwillingly adored so much.

"I need to go to my house and change."

Kakashi dreaded the reaction to what he was about to say. "You can borrow my jeans, if you want," he drawled lazily.

"Really?" Naruto smirked, licking his lips.

"I thought you didn't feel good."

"I'm better now."

"Mm, I suppose you are after your little secession in my bathroom."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pouted at the older man.

Before Kakashi could glare back at the teenager properly, Pakkun began insistently pawing at his leg, looking up at him. Kakashi frowned at the dog, squatting down to rub at its ears. "Go take Pakkun to the bathroom while I talk to maintenance. I can still hear the fire alarm."

He had brought the leash even with all the rushing. Throwing it to the blond and stuffing his hands in his pockets, he made his way to the elevator. Naruto was behind him with the pug wrapped up in his arms like a favorite toy. Pakkun, Kakashi observed from out of the corner of his eye, was not amused.

X

Two hours later led Kakashi and Naruto to a small deli in the middle of the city. Kakashi loved it because it was cheap, relatively fast but not _fast_ _food_ and secluded enough that they could converse without fear of either being too loud or someone listening in. They were situated in the back, farthest away from the core of the establishment in a small booth. Kakashi was taking slow bites out of an eggplant sandwich while Naruto picked at a pastrami on rye.

The silence wasn't exactly tense. Kakashi was more lost in thought and Naruto seemed to be a little listless. Usually, he'd race through a meal at record speed, but Kakashi chalked this up to his recent sickness.

"We should talk." Kakashi figured blunt was the way to go, instead of flirting around the issue or pretending that nothing was wrong. Nothing _was_ wrong, things just needed to be put into perspective.

Naruto looked slightly frightened, round eyes wide with hesitation. He put down his meal, licking his finger tips, inadvertently drawing Kakashi's own eyes to those slender fingers. His voice broke Kakashi's mesmerized gaze. "Y-yeah, we probably should. Uh, sorry for almost burning down your kitchen. And almost throwing up on you."

A smile twitched at Kakashi's lips, but he baited down the urge.

"I wasn't worried about the kitchen blowing up, Naruto." Kakashi cleared his throat, looking pointedly at his plate instead of inquiring, curious blue orbs. "_You're what's _important to me. If something happened, if I had left for work and you'd been sleeping…"

Naruto's airy, nervous chuckle made Kakashi look up, only to receive a slow, overwhelmingly beautiful smile from the boy. Thin fingers wrapped around his palm, clutching his hand across the table tightly.

"Kashi, I trust you with my life. You would have never done that. You're too logical to leave without noticing something. 'Look underneath the underneath', remember?"

Kakashi grinned crookedly, fully lacing their hands, because Naruto's was so warm and inviting just like his personality that it was getting harder not to. And it felt so good, just to have the teen here with him, eating and talking about a _future_, their future.

"Anyway," Kakashi murmured, clearly getting uncomfortable with the awkwardly tender moment they just shared. He wasn't a stranger to tapping into his emotions, but he preferred to bypass them at all cost.

Naruto tilted his head and cradled his jaw in his other palm, giving him a mischievous expression. "Is this conversation going to end with you saying you want to date me? Or is it the opposite, and you're breaking all ties?"

The sigh Kakashi let out could only be described as wildly overdramatic, and maybe a bit mocking. "Oh Naruto."

"What?" Naruto balked, pulling his hand away as if the older man was diseased. "Was it unrealistic of me, really? Who's the one that can't figure out what he wants? It's not me."

"Actually," Kakashi started his rebuttal swiftly, slate grey eyes dancing with mirth at seeing Naruto so fired up, "_you_, if I am correct, came to me and said he was done pestering me for more than friendship. Correct? Now's who's changed their mind?"

Naruto sent him a scathing glare that bordered on malicious, lips pursed tight in the beginnings of anger.

"I was trying not to force you into anything. I guess I won't be so considerate again, if you want to throw it up in my face."

"Naruto," Kakashi chided, reaching across the table to retrieve his hand, bringing it back to the line dividing them. "I'm just joking."

The flame quickly flickered in Naruto until it was completely dimmed. He sat back and took a breath, attempting a disarming smile that Kakashi readily accepted.

"You know I get riled up easily," Naruto grumbled with a well placed pout. And then, he whispered, "did I really force you into this?"

"No. I forced myself to come to grip with my feelings. You just helped," Kakashi admitted, voice firm and unwaveringly confident.

The entrance door chimed, startlingly both of them out of their private, quiet conversation as a small group walked. Naruto blinked like he had just woken, sitting up a little straighter from his slumped posture. "Do you want to leave?"

Kakashi shrugged, silver strands decorating his forehead with the motion. He had been putting off a hair cut for months, and now it was looking shaggy and oddly proportioned to his face. "I'll do whatever you want. Finish your sandwich first. I paid good money for that."

"You sound like my… dad." Naruto giggled uneasily. The comparison was definitely not welcome.

Kakashi sighed loudly, looking down at the table for a long moment, not acknowledging Naruto's concerned gaze. His finger nails tapped incessantly at the wood, a habit he hadn't indulged in for a long time. "If we're going to work this mess out and try, I should probably let you in on something."

Naruto audibly gulped, cheeks warming with the serious air, the thin scars becoming more prominent. Kakashi gave him a tight smile before speaking. "When I was your age, maybe a little older, I had a relationship with one of my teachers."

There was no shocked gasp or outrage. Naruto sat there, tilting his head to the side in contemplation, looking like he was rolling the new information around in his head. "What does this have to do with anything? I mean, not that I'm not interested in your past because I am, but there's a reason you're telling me this." The blond was eyeing him wearily, body strung tight with the hinting of mistrust. Kakashi knew Naruto didn't know much about his past, and for good reason, but to inspire such a reaction brought a chuckle bubbling up and out before Kakashi could stop it.

"Oh, you don't have to be that way; it's not something that's going to rule our relationship." Kakashi giggled. "You won't have to fight any evil ex's if that's what you're thinking."

"Kakashi, be _serious_!" Naruto growled, pounding his fist on the table, pout morphing into aggravation. "And quit avoiding the subject. Also, did you just make a pop culture reference?"

"Naruto, I'm twenty nine. Is there something wrong with someone my age indulging in the occasional movie?"

"…No, but you usually hate anything fun and witty, that you didn't already come up with. Honestly, I don't know what you _do_ for fun, except for reading _Icha Icha_."

Kakashi pouted. "That's not true, I'm up to date."

The eye roll Kakashi received n return was entirely unjustified in his opinion.

"Fine, think what you want."

"Who was it?" Naruto slyly slipped that in, looking anything but innocent. Kakashi grew silent, thumb pressing into the pale skin of his wrist, which did not go unnoticed by sharp, azure eyes.

"I. I prefer not to… tell you that part, right now. I know secrets aren't a good way to start a relationship, but that's a little too personal right now. Give me time, that's all I'm asking.

"Fair enough," Naruto conceded, lips curling playfully. "Was it Jiraiya?"

Kakashi had just picked up his glass of soda, and then promptly choked on the small sip he had accomplished. "God, that's _disgusting_. We're not playing that game."

It was times like these that Kakashi really saw Naruto's age and had doubts about their future. And then he figured maybe Naruto would balance his cynical, overly analytical self that would only get worse with the years.

Kakashi stood, eyeing their food. Naruto had cleaned his sandwich up pretty well after being scolded. He held out his hand which Naruto took, hauling the boy up from the chair. "Let's go back; I'm sure it's fine now."

Naruto gave a nod, clutching onto his arm as Kakashi led the way through the rapidly filling deli, pushing open the squeaky double doors to the fresh air outside. Noticing Naruto's death grip but not commenting on it, he headed in the direction of his apartment complex, Naruto taking Pakkun and unwrapping his leash from a telephone pole.

The little pug looked less than pleased, nipping at the boy's fingers meanly. "Pakkun," Kakashi grumbled halfheartedly. Looking at it through Pakkun's eyes, he couldn't say he'd be happy to be tied up for forty minutes on a sidewalk, either.

Hopefully, the dog wouldn't get revenge as he tended to when Kakashi pissed him off. Like peeing where the silver haired man usually sat on the couch.

Ugh.

Naruto caught up with him, putting his arm around Kakashi's once again.

The walk back was nice. Just being in each other's company put a small grin on Naruto's face, a half smile coloring Kakashi's. That had to mean something, right? Kakashi thought so.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Kakashi asked softly, looking straight ahead with a stone face, though holding his breath at the answer. Would it be too soon?

Naruto whooped, immediately taking out his cell phone to dial his father and giving Kakashi his answer.

x

Kakashi was mildly surprised Minato didn't put up a fight. A quick yes was all it took, even though it was a Sunday and school was looming around the corner. Really, Kakashi shouldn't have offered because school meant he had to get up at an ungodly hour to teach brats the mechanics of chemistry. He was never known for being overly rational. Logical, yes, but that got boring after a while. He opened his apartment door, letting Naruto and Pakkun in before closing it. Almost immediately Pakkun retreated into the bedroom, and if he could, he would have probably slammed the door.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto who was already looking at him, both of them grinning at the bossy dog.

Before Kakashi could say something he thought was cleaver, Naruto grabbed his hand and led him to the couch, pushing the man down and sitting on top of him. Kakashi blinked owlishly.

"This is moving kind of fast, don't you think?"

Naruto huffed. "I'm not molesting you, Kashi. Geez."

Kakashi raised one fine silver brow. "Then what are you doing? Keeping me warm?"

Nodding, Naruto snuggled into his chest, possibly trying to crawl inside his rib cage. Kakashi gazed down into wild blond hair, a sweaty forehead pressed tight against his throat. Lazily, his arms came up to cocoon the smaller body, like a protective cage. If someone would have asked Kakashi years ago who he thought he would love, the last answer would have been a seventeen year old boy who liked to snuggle.

Definitely not.

But now, Naruto was encasing him in a spider web where escaping was impossible. His feelings had grown from love to _in_ love. Of course, he wouldn't tell Naruto just yet. He knew they needed to have boundaries and take it slow.

"What do you want for dinner?" Kakashi mused around a mouth full of hair.

"Ramen," Naruto garbled back, the motions of his lips sending tingles throughout Kakashi's body.

"When did you eat it last?" Kakashi question suspiciously.

Naruto didn't move. "Breakfast yesterday. Before you say anything, I'm a perfectly healthy seventeen year old and my mom's a nurse. Fuck you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "That's no excuse. You're going to have a big stomach by the time you're my age if you keep eating that sodium packed crap."

A flaxen head peaked up, Naruto sitting up, his ass pressing down on Kakashi's lap enticingly. "Psh, like you have rock hard abs." He proceeded to thrust up the silver haired man's thin t-shirt to reveal just that, pale skin and a rippling abdomen. Naruto looked like he had been hit by lightning or a tractor trailer, or both.

"You've seen me without a shirt before, quit staring," Kakashi grumbled, reach for Naruto's hands, but to no avail.

"Yeah, but… damn. Have you been working out?"

Blue eyes were like lasers, scanning his body hungrily. Kakashi blushed from the intense scrutiny, turning his head away. "Stop." He hated people staring at him, whether it was good attention or not. When he was younger he used to wear surgical masks to cover his face and a bandana for his scar, hoping to attract as little attention as possible, and it generally worked the exact opposite. Now, he ditched those things, but the unhappy feelings were still there.

Naruto backed off, placing Kakashi's shirt down and smiling gently. "Sorry. But you need to know how damn good looking you are. I mean, it should be a crime."

Kakashi grinned slightly, taking Naruto's wrist and pressing a soft kiss on the inside, where his tan was palest. "Thanks."

The teenager gave him a cheerful grin, slowly leaning down to kiss Kakashi's reddened nose. Kakashi laughed, hands that had a mind of their own delving underneath Naruto's own shirt to brush along his sides. The flesh there was taunt, but soft. Ticklish, too, from the few chuckles Naruto let out.

"I should probably sleep here tonight instead of the bed."

Naruto looked highly offended. "Why?"

Kakashi gave him a bemused smile. "We're taking it slow, remember?"

"So, just because we sleep in the same bed doesn't automatically mean we're going to fuck."

Kakashi sighed and moved the boy off his lap, onto the other side of the couch. "No, it doesn't…"

Naruto had the argument won and knew it. "Discussion closed, let's make dinner!" He yelled, eyes closed, giving his face a fox-like look.

"By the way," Kakashi drawled, scrubbing a hand through his chaotic hair, "we need to be careful. I'm not getting fired and you're not getting kicked out of school for this. No one knows until you're eighteen, got it? Especially not your dad."

The blond looked a little miffed but nodded anyway. "I'm not stupid, you don't have to –"

A hand clamped over a rapidly moving mouth. Kakashi snickered until sharp teeth attacked his palm and he yelped, drawing his hand back with a glare.

"Brat."

x

The soft, pleasant moonlight covering was soothing, bathing them in a light glow. Naruto was curled against his side, mouth parted and eyes scrunched closed in the throes of sleep. Kakashi was on his back, arm wrapped casually around the blonds' shoulder, fingers idly playing with silken hair dusting on his chest.

Kakashi was content to lay awake and watch his much loved treasure, despite how corny that sounded. When Naruto was little, Kakashi would sit on the couch and tell him stories that were ridiculously made up, just to feel the weight in his arms when Naruto would conk out.

It was a bit weird to think of Naruto being a little boy when he was an adult, and now that same little boy was his. His? He didn't want to put a name on their relationship yet.

Kakashi knew one thing if nothing else, today proved he wanted the boy in his life at all costs. He loved everything about Naruto, all his little faults and his shortcomings.

Naruto sounded like orange, loud and vibrant. Kakashi loved it, loved to hear that scratchy voice all over his apartment. Orange was such a beautiful color on the right person and Naruto wore it well, ever since he was a child. Kakashi used to wonder if Naruto was smart enough to know that yellow and red made it and _that_ was why the boy adored the color so much at that age.

But then he shook his head, eyes drooping as sleep tried to sink claws into him.

X

Minato lay wide awake, eyes blood shot from staring at the ceiling fan going around and around. The spot next to him was glaringly empty, the sheets still left unwrinkled from when he had made the bed earlier. Kushina was still at the hospital, working her life away.

He flicked his gaze to the framed picture on the nightstand, beside the annoying digital clock Kushina insisted they needed. He was ten years younger in the photo, Kushina even more beautiful if that was possible, and a young Kakashi standing in the middle, looking awkward and gorgeous in his teenage youth. The only thing missing was a bouncing baby boy, too fidgety to stand still for a measly picture. Minato chuckled softly, reaching out to trace the distinct lines of their bodies.

He smiled, leaning back into the pillows. These days came harder, Naruto was a teenager on the cusp of adulthood with alright grades. He could get into college but not the best, not what Minato wanted for him. When the boy was little, all that mattered was a hug after a nightmare and that he was safe. Now Minato constantly worried they were losing each other, their bond.

Kushina was getting busier and busier with her career. Before she had begun medical school, they were never apart. If you saw yellow, red was not far behind. He didn't fault his wife for pursuing something different, a career full of achievement. He was so proud of her, but he just missed her. Minato didn't feel complete anymore without his Habanero. He snickered, knowing if Kushina even _thought_ that he was thinking of that nickname she would have punched him into next week.

Frowning, Minato realized he missed a lot about his wife. But more than her, he missed…

Kakashi.

His Kakashi.

Perhaps he was taking that the hardest. As Kakashi aged, their lives seemed to be untangling, one tie by one. It was a hard pill to swallow because Kakashi had been there for so long, as a friend, someone Minato trusted above anyone else. He was undoubtedly part of the family and Minato loved him.

The man was getting more withdrawn and hermit like as time went on. It was unsettling. If Minato wanted something, he had to call and beg. Kakashi never made the initiative. It was as if a wall had been constructed between them overnight.

A heavy sigh dropped from his lips and he rolled over, curling up into a ball in the sheets.

He was just getting old and nostalgic, Minato supposed.

X

So… just to clarify, this fic is _not_ mpreg. A few of you mentioned that and I was much confused until I connected the dots. Then I lol'd pretty hard. Sorry, this is not the fic for you if you're looking for that. Not to say those fics are bad, I just can't write an adequate one. Naruto was just sick. :)

Anyway. Extra long chapter for you lovely people with a Scott Pilgrim reference. That movie is epic.

Carry on. And review, I treasure and appreciate all of your opinions.


	7. vii passivity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings! Underage Naruto (seventeen in this fic, Kakashi is twenty nine) overprotective!Minato, sex, language, AU, other things meant for the mature.

x

The Tyndall Effect

vii. passivity

x

"…How many people have you slept with?"

Kakashi had just shucked on a pair of wrinkled khakis, Naruto watching him idly from the bed before that question was blurted out. Needless to say, he stopped trying to button them, giving the infuriatingly calm boy an incredulous look.

Instead of fighting Naruto's question with another question like he normally would have, Kakashi calmly finished buttoning and zipping up his pants and grabbed a wrist watching from the dresser, glancing anywhere but at eager, blue eyes. "Six," he stated confidently. "Not that it's any of your business."

Naruto's face lit up in a slow smile as he raised himself up on his elbows, chuckling. "I didn't think you'd tell me. Who? I figured you'd have at least twenty by now."

Kakashi glared but held up six fingers, listlessly drawling out the names. "You, Gai, Asuma, Obito, Genma, and that one I told you about," he trailed off awkwardly.

There was a seven second, suspicious silence where Naruto remained with a blank face. And then like a dam breaking, he jumped up and flailed around obnoxiously. "You slept with _Gai_?" he shouted.

Kakashi's glare intensified. "Obito was the first, and after he… passed away, there was Gai. It ended fast. The rest were all in passing. I'm not very good with relationships." At the mention of Obito, Kakashi sucked in a breath and turned his back on the blond, fiddling with his wrist. Obito's death, even after all these years, _still _hurt. Kakashi could feel the burning pain of glass whizzing past his face, Obito's screams and the feeling of floating through the sky. Until the car came down, spun around, and crashed, leaving Obito broken and to die in a hospital three days later. No matter how little Kakashi spoke of his friend, the pain was brought to the surface immediately like it was brand new, raw and aching. The memories were the worst, lingering on his subconscious and in his dreams. It was something he'd never escape. A car crash he'd never forget.

Naruto made a choked sound in the back of his throat, fully at attention now. "Have you always been gay? You've never dated any women?" Naruto murmured, sitting up on his knees so he could reach the teacher, grabbing Kakashi's broad shoulder's to spin him around. He looked up into storm-cloud grey eyes, swirling with lost thoughts and painful memories. Naruto instantly felt horrible for bringing Obito up. He should have known they were that close, that of course Obito was the first.

Slowly, Kakashi's muddled, mismatched eyes cleared, if only a little. He looked up as if knocked from a trance, lips parting in reminiscence. "I've had a few flings, but just until I decided I liked men. I don't count them because my heart wasn't in it, they didn't feel right." Kakashi smiled slightly, noticing the contemplative look on Naruto's face. "Do you parents know you like men? Older men, at that," he chortled dryly.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto pulled away and stood, cocking his hip and waving a hand flippantly. "Of course they do. They know me too well not to know, anyway. Dad never said anything to you?"

Kakashi grabbed a shirt from his closet, inspecting it for stains. Finding it in the clear he put it on, leaving the buttons undone and going into the bathroom. Naruto watched him appreciatively before leaning down and scouring the floor for his own clothes. "He has, but I understand teenagers and how they go through _phases_."

"You're not a phase," Naruto returned on the dime, throwing a hideously bright t-shirt over his head. When he looked up Kakashi was standing in the bathroom doorway, amusedly smirking at him, his deep, purple dress shirt fully buttoned and looking smart on his tall frame. Naruto grinned, bouncing over to him to tug on his tie. "Definitely not a phase." He leaned up, pressing his lips against warm ones.

Kakashi trailed gentle hands down his sides, producing a shiver from his body at the action, before settling on his hips like they belonged there. They kissed softly like well acquainted lovers, which startled Kakashi somewhat that he could act so familiar and ease himself so quickly into a relationship.

Naruto broke away first, drawing back with Kakashi's bottom lip in between his sparkling white teeth. He let it go with a wink, licking his lips playfully. Inner Kakashi groaned, because he hadn't had sex in a while and that simple action left him just a little hard. Embarrassing.

"We're going to be late," Naruto murmured into the silver haired man's exposed collar bone, nibbling on the pale skin there.

"Mm," Kakashi nodded, breaking their embrace altogether to finish his tie, striding out of the bedroom with legs that went on for days. "Don't forget your stuff."

Naruto was left alone, but there was a face splitting smile that he couldn't seem to remove painted on his features. Someone would have to put a gun to his temple or something, because it wasn't leaving anytime soon if Kakashi continued to indulge him. It was like his deepest, darkest fantasy had been brought to fruition, leaving him dazed and feeling overly privileged. _Kakashi _wanted him?

He would live out this dream to the fullest. Something he had undeniably wanted since he was thirteen, staring at Kakashi with bedroom eyes unbeknownst to the man. Kakashi was a rock in his life since he was seven, and somewhere along the way his teen crush had shifted, changed into actual feelings that fluttered in his chest. That _hurt_ when Kakashi only acknowledged him as Minato's little boy and treated him as such.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his tangled, messy blond locks. A brush wouldn't do any good at this point. He chuckled and finished dressing quickly, grabbing a few books and chasing after Kakashi, who had already left the apartment.

Waving goodbye to Pakkun, Naruto hastily locked the door and ran out, hopping into the elevator. He was jumpy, tapping on the wall. Despite his counterpart, he hated being late. The little chime indicating he was free sounded, and he rounded off out of the lobby to the garage, spotting Kakashi frowning in the driver's seat of his car, forefinger pressed on the base of his throat.

Naruto jogged over to the passenger's side, sliding into the cushiony seat with a breath of relief. Kakashi gave him a bored look, before shifting gears and taking off without a word. For a moment, Naruto thought he was angry before a small almost grim smile slithered onto his lips.

"You're picking up my habits," Kakashi commented offhandedly, making a sharp turn and startling the boy. Naruto blinked in a way that could be considered overly hard, glancing from the rapidly disappearing road to Kakashi's casually slouched body.

He checked his cell phone, noting that they had five minutes before they were indeed considered late. Groaning, he crossed his arms and sat back, pressing his head into the headrest. "Apparently."

Kakashi gave him a devilishly handsome smirk that showed all of his perfect, white teeth before reaching over to the gear shift. "Hold on."

And they were off.

Conviently, Naruto was only two and a half minutes late. Luckily enough, his first teacher didn't care.

X

Kakashi propped his feet up on a desk in the science department, leaning back to stare at the intricate textures of the too-white ceiling. It was hard to focus with all the aides running around for the other teachers, trying to get some last minute plans worked out or furiously grading assignments. Kakashi was definitely not like that. He rarely had anything to grade, and he used the same plans year after year. Why change a good thing?

Well, with his success rate, that wasn't exactly accurate.

So what, he had standards. Kids these days just couldn't keep up.

"Kakashi-sensei?" a mousy voice sounded from his right, pulling him from his peaceful morning nap. His eyes zeroed in on a girl with long, dark hair, straight as a board cascading down her back. She gave him a watery smile, her pale skin flushing with color when he gave her his full attention.

"Ah, yes Hinata?"He knew who this girl was. He was sure the entire student body did, as well. She had a massive, brain shattering crush on Naruto.

Inner Kakashi cackled evilly and whispered, _he's yours now._ Kakashi tsked at his own childish, lack of tact and stood, brushing away the hair covering his eyes.

She steeled herself and held out a paper covered in red, looking thoroughly ashamed. "I… I was w-wondering if y-you would help me with t-this problem. . ."

"Oh course, Hinata," Kakashi murmured. "Would you like to stay after school tomorrow?"

Nodding, she closed her large, white eyes, inky lashes fluttering across her cheeks. "I would r-really appreciate i-it."

Now, he decided to play with her a bit. "Mm, I was thinking of having a group steady secession. Naruto doesn't take chemistry but he could stand to start the basics now, with his grades. Do you know him?" Kakashi grinned when she immediately tensed; blinking up at him in what he thought was awestruck.

"No! No, er, y-yes…"

"With some hard work, I think you can pass. Have some faith. Maybe you could help him as a favor to me? I think he's having some trouble in algebra, too."

A tomato would be an accurate description of Hinata then, her slim body practically shaking with tremors. Kakashi was deeply amused and inwardly a little sad. This girl liked what was his, but at the same time, perhaps she could help Naruto and get over her shallow crush. Naruto could help her loosen up in return and Kakashi wouldn't have to do much work.

She bowed deeply before skittering off, leaving Kakashi to think in peace.

For about five seconds.

The door burst open again, to his immense annoyance. His eyes settled on his dobe. Naruto looked suspicious and pleased at the same time, which just confused Kakashi. He raised a brow, swirling around in his chair.

"What do you want now?" he chided.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto went over and sat on Kakashi's desk without bothering to move the papers that still needed grading. Kakashi huffed.

"What was Hinata-chan doing in here?"

"She asked for help in chem, so in turn I asked her to help you with algebra."

The tan that was perpetual slowly paled on Naruto's face. "What? I don't –"

"You do need help. Suck it up, Naruto. She can help you," Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temple, noting it was only the second day they were attempting to 'date' and Naruto was already grating on his nerves.

Naruto growled, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "Sasuke knows algebra, he can help me. She's so weird," he whined. Kakashi frowned at him.

"You won't get anything done with Sasuke. Give her a chance, alright? Just see what happens and I'll reward you." Kakashi's tone steadily got more suggestive until his voice was a low purr. He could see Naruto visibly shiver and did a victory dance inwardly. Kakashi had made sure no one was around before he started anything even remotely sexual.

"I see your game Kakashi," Naruto grinned deviously, his foot reaching out to ghost against Kakashi leg. "Do you really think I would be chasing after you if I wanted Sasuke?"

Kakashi choked, cursing how perceptive Naruto could be. If only just. "You've got it all wrong, I just think Hinata would be a better choice," he bullshitted.

Naruto smirked. "Mm. Really? Alright, I'll do what you want _this_ time, since you've promised a reward." He jumped down, settling for leaning against Kakashi desk instead. A teacher walked by then, arms full of papers. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. I think I understand now."

Kakashi snickered at Naruto's attempt at inconspicuousness, standing up to pat his shoulder. The touch was less than friendly, but no one would tell just from a glance. Naruto's eyes narrowed, the smirk turning sultry when the other teacher had finally left.

"I might come over tonight," the blond whispered, walking toward the door. "After I do some studying, of course."

Kakashi shrugged a little uncomfortably, but nodded anyway, waving the boy away.

They were not being the definition of subtle about their relationship.

He would have to try harder to resist the mischievous boy. It was proving to be more difficult than Kakashi anticipated.

X

"Naruto!" Minato's voice rang through the upper level of the house, spooking said boy out of his attempted reading. He closed the massive text book with a sigh of relief and scampered off his bed, stretching out.

His bedroom door slowly opened as Minato's shockingly bright hair stabbed through and equally shining smile peaking in. His blue eyes were narrowed in thought, but he greeted his son warmly, grabbing Naruto before he could pull away and ruffling the boy's soft locks affectionately.

"Dad," Naruto whined, halfheartedly pushing the larger man back. Minato giggled and shrugged, finally releasing the squirming body after a fight nearly broke out.

"Quit being dramatic. And go clean the attic."

Naruto glared maliciously at his father's back. "Why can't you do it? I have homework."

Minato turned around with a skeptical expression, forefinger tapping his chin. "Oh?

Any normal person who was not Minato's son wouldn't think anything of that look, but Naruto knew better than to question his father any further. He growled but decided against pouting, instead pointedly ignoring the self satisfied smirk on Minato's face and leaving his room. He hated the attic. It was dark, dusty, and generally full of bugs. Right up Shino's alley, he thought with a chuckle. Some of his friends had the weirdest fascinations.

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw open the solid wooden door to the attic's staircase, trudging up the creaky steps like he was walking to his doom. Well, his allergic doom. He could already feel a particularly vicious sneeze coming on.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs, the sight that greeted his eyes didn't surprise him. Old, brown boxes were littered all over the floor, covering nearly every available space. At least an inch of dust saturated the tops.

"Great," Naruto muttered miserably. He spotted a broom and dust pan in the very corner, beside the lone window in the room, its glass foggy with more dust.

It was hard to maneuver around the clutter, because his parents had thought it would be a nice idea to stack the boxes nearly to the ceiling. Before he could reach the broom, the inevitable happened. He bumped his shoulder into a tower, his bright yellow shirt collecting the plethora of dirt from such a simple action, and the boxes promptly began to rain.

And down Naruto went. "Uwhaaaahrghhhh!" he shrieked as books and papers flew into the air like birds soaring through the sky. His spine ached from the hard impact on the floor and his arm was twisted at an odd angle. Other than that, he survived. Slowly, Naruto shook his head and pushed all the objects away from his body, before getting to his knees. A few photos stuck to his hands, serving to further irritate him. "I swear, when I turn eighteen, I am so out of here. No more bitch work. Stupid parents, stupid house, stupid att –"

Naruto stopped his tirade when he actually looked down and saw the pictures currently glued onto his palm.

His father was in it, but about ten years younger. Naruto could only see his face and neck, because there was another person in the photo. Kakashi. They were cheek to cheek; Minato giving the camera is customary winning smile, while Kakashi had a light blush dusting his more youthful appearance, along with a subtle smile.

This wouldn't have been unusual to Naruto. He'd seen pictures of his father and Kakashi before, as they were best friends, after all. What was strange was the fact that Minato's arm was curled tight around Kakashi and behind their heads was a pillow, like they were in bed.

Naruto sat there and stared down at the picture, numbly pressing his thumbs against the gloss, a plethora of questions bubbling up.

X

I'm sorry for the ridiculous delay, you guys. I've been busy, but also had terrible writers block with this. Every time I sat down to write it, I just couldn't, and I hate forcing fics. You don't deserve that.

I'm hoping it doesn't feel forced and everyone liked it alright. Gasp! More plot development. Slowly, but surely haha. Thanks for reading and please review! :3


	8. viii addicted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings! Underage Naruto (seventeen in this fic, Kakashi is twenty nine) overprotective!Minato, sex, language, AU, other things meant for the mature.

x

The Tyndall Effect

viii. addicted

Yes, I'm breaking the not so subtle chemistry related titles. I found this song lurking for nu!Spock/Kirk slash. And I love it. Haha, but really, it matches this chapter fairly well. Enjoy :)

x

_It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts  
>In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>It's like I'm not me_

x

Minato had finished sweeping the kitchen, washing and drying the dishes, and putting in a load of laundry when Naruto bumbled clumsily down the stairs, looking a little pale for his father's liking. Minato hastily pushed away his laptop (he was totally _not_ on Facebook), and stood, walking over to his son. "You okay?" he questioned softly, smiling when Naruto looked up at him like he had been lost in a bad dream.

"Hm," Naruto murmured, blinking up at him with a watery grin. "What, psh, I'm fine old man."

He certainly didn't look 'fine', Minato observed. Naruto's clothes were faded from dust and dirt, and his normally vibrant blue eyes seemed dulled. "Allergies?"

"Uh, yeah. Tch, you know how much useless crap is up there?" The boy grumbled crossly.

Minato smiled slightly, pleased that Naruto seemed more himself. He reached out to pat his son's shoulder affectionately. "Thanks, Naruto. I really do appreciate it –you."

Naruto gave him a small grin in return, waving his hand around nonchalantly. "Eh, it's no problem, of course. I know how old people get. Those aches and pains," he chuckled, quickly grabbing his keys and wallet and taking off.

Minato looked highly offended and scandalized for the better part of an hour.

x

Naruto was walking aimlessly, intent on _not _thinking. Right now, it wasn't quite working. It felt like there was a bug under his epidermis, squirming around. He shivered, though he wasn't cold.

It was a nice day by any standard, the sky a sweet blue. He was just about to pass a small café with outdoor seating before a shrill voice called out to him, one that he could never forget.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, startling bystanders around him. He chuckled nervously, twirling around to see the pink haired girl sitting with his other best friend at a table.

Casually, he jogged over, hoping his discomfort wasn't too apparent. But then again, hiding anything from either of them was nearly impossible.

"Hey," he greeted warmly, noticing Sasuke gripping a large cup of coffee like it was a lifesaver. Sakura had been picking through a salad. He tried to pretend them not inviting him didn't hurt.

Sasuke seemed to pick up on the awkwardness. "We ran into each other," he offered.

Sakura smiled, nodding. "And you never answer your phone. Busy much? I know you're not studying with all your free time." She winked for good measure.

Naruto blushed, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head. _Of course_ his friends would never abandon him. He always jumped to the worst conclusions when he was upset about something.

"Sorry," he said softly. "Really, I am. I know I've been kind of absent lately except for school."

"Hey, it's alright. We understand. Lets hang out soon, you want to join us?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with wide green eyes covered in makeup she didn't need.

He smiled and took a seat between them. "For a few minutes. I'm… ah, I'm meeting Kakashi later."

They both looked unsurprised. Sakura had a fond smirk playing on her lips while Sasuke just appeared bored, as usual.

"You guys seem to be going along strong, you know. For all Kakashi's abysmal resistance. But I'm glad, really," Sakura took a sip of diet coke before continuing. "Are you going to tell your parents?"

Naruto felt sickness creep into his stomach, his face flushing. "We… um, we haven't. We haven't talked about it yet, we're just letting everything flow." He wanted to leave. He wanted those pictures to _not_ bother him.

Sasuke instantly picked up on the waves of discomfort radiating off of him, and raised his hand to stop Sakura from speaking. "We should be going, Naruto. Text us."

And then he stood, adjusting his smart looking sweater vest and eyeing the pink haired girl, waiting. She looked thoroughly confused, but complied with his silent request, smoothing out her skirt and joining him. She gave Naruto one more radiant smile in parting. "Like Sasuke says!"

Naruto waved, quickly vacating the small eatery. All he wanted to do was go to Kakashi's apartment and take a nap.

X

Kakashi smiled when he jammed his key into the door knob, anticipating the sight he would see upon opening the door. It wasn't hard to envision a certain blond waiting for him, maybe holding Pakkun, or attempting to burn his kitchen down, again. He could definitely do without the latter.

What he saw when he laid eyes on his modest, neutral apartment was rather disheartening. Instead of Naruto rolling around with his dog, he found the living room bare of human, or dog, life. Immediately his sharp eyes signaled in on his wrist watch in case he somehow read it wrong.

He didn't.

And why was he being so panicky? Kakashi took a long, deep breath to will away some of his anxiety. He was completely overreacting.

"Naruto," he called softly, kicking the door shut and taking off for his bedroom. He felt like an idiot when he quietly stepped into the sparse room to see a small lump under piles of blankets. Amusedly, he could see tuffs of sunshine bright, blond hair peeking out from under Kakashi's comforter.

In retrospect, he probably should have left well enough alone and waited Naruto's nap out. Instead, he sat down beside the snoring body, chuckling softly before taking his hand and brushing it along one tanned cheek.

There was a quick startle, Naruto instantly opening his eyes in confusion and unawareness, throwing off his cocoon and looking very much like a deer in the headlights.

After a few moments of righting himself, Naruto stared hard at the silver haired man, almost in suspicion. Kakashi smiled disarmingly and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against the seam of Naruto's perfectly red lips, practically begging for his touch.

What seemed like a small kiss escalated as fast as wild fire. Naruto pressed back, hand coming up to weave into silky, silver strands, cradling Kakashi's head as he deepened the kiss. It was rough and if Kakashi was honest with himself, kind of off. Naruto seemed different –too hard from what he was used to from his younger lover.

Kakashi pulled back, his fingers wrapping around the boy's shoulders so he could study him. Naruto was panting heavily, lips thoroughly used and bright coral, eyes half lidded with desire and something Kakashi couldn't define.

"Are you alright?"

Naruto shook his head with a grin, but it looked a little watery to Kakashi's overanalyzing eyes. Before he could open his mouth the younger one lurched forward, practically scrambling to straddle Kakashi's hips.

It happened so fast Kakashi could hardly focus on the lips and teeth assaulting his neck with vigor, but eventually his mind cleared and he was able to slide his palms down to caress thin hips, moaning slightly whenever Naruto would experimentally lick one of his sensitive spots.

"I want to fuck," was whispered silkily against is clammy skin.

A cough worked its way up and out of his throat, ruining the intimate atmosphere. Had he heard that right? "What?" Kakashi asked dumbly. "I thought we were taking it slow?"

Naruto shrugged, pulling back enough to look down at him with a pensive face. "You've been inside of me once. We've known each other for a long time. I don't see an issue, unless you don't want to…"

"No," Kakashi fired back immediately, clenching his hands on the boy's toned skin with a hint of desperation. "No, that's not it."

Smirking, Naruto leaned down again to swipe his tongue along the seam of the silver haired man's lips enticingly. "I can't believe after your reputation you'd be the one to give this a second thought."

"Reputation as what?" Kakashi murmured, groaning when sudden pressure was applied to his lap. Naruto was gyrating.

Naruto was gyrating and Kakashi was very, very _hard_.

Needless to say, he ceased arguing with the determined blond and seized the day.

"A complete pervert," Naruto chuckled. The room lapsed into a thick silence where Kakashi and Naruto only existed, where Naruto pushed Kakashi back to lie against the pillows so he could work on the man's belt buckle.

Kakashi watched the boy work his pants open like an experienced porn star and not some seventeen year old ditz. Kakashi could do nothing but sit there, eyes fluttering and hands shaking as Naruto slowly slipped down his body, hovering over his arousal now exposed to the cool, brisk air.

"Naruto, you don't –"

His sentence was almost immediately cut off as a pair of perfect, pink lips wrapped sensually around him, snug and warm and it had _definitely_ been too long, in Kakashi's opinion. But he was by no means unhappy with the blond currently working him like some kind of machinery, using his tongue and teeth to absolute perfection.

Kakashi had never been one to make noise during sex, but he found he couldn't prevent the tight groans and hisses seeping past his mouth. His hands carded through Naruto's messy, endearing blond locks, his eyes glued to those rose colored cheeks expanding every time Naruto took him in, took him further.

He was so close, so damn close, but instead of finishing the job, the blond took his sweet time pulling off Kakashi's cock, wiping saliva and precome from his glistening lips. With a cheeky smile at Kakashi's agonized glare, he scooted back to remove the rest of the clothing that prevented full skin on skin contact.

Kakashi was aching by the time Naruto had retrieved the lube. And also suspicious. "How did you know I kept it in the second drawer?"

Instead of the playful response Kakashi thought he would get from the boy sitting on his lap, he got a grimace and a fierce blush erupting. "Don't worry about it," Naruto mumbled before passing it along to Kakashi's more than capable hands.

Kakashi shrugged, easily flicking open the cap and smearing a good deal onto his fingers. This wasn't the first time they had had sex, and he figured Naruto wasn't a virgin, anyway, though the conversation never came up. Still, he wasn't as concerned with Naruto being too fragile. He leaned down to nip and kiss at a long column of neck, enjoying the breathy moans the boy produced, while he snuck a finger sensually down Naruto's back to the clenching hole waiting.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered, hot breathing fanning over even hotter skin. "I want to make sure, I don't –"

"Kakashi –"

"Let me finish," Kakashi reprimanded, rolling his eyes at the resulting pout. "I understand you're not a blushing virgin and I'm definitely not used to taking it slow, but… but I would, for you, if that's what you needed. We don't have to do this right now."

He was serious. Naruto was someone very precious to him, romantically or not, and he would love this boy regardless. He would protect him.

Naruto looked to the side, unable to meet Kakashi's intense gaze. He was biting his lip, hands clenching into loose fists. "No," he said finally, "I'm ready. C'mon, Kashi," Naruto practically purred, licking the lobe of the silver haired man's ear sensually. "Fuck me."

And that did it.

Kakashi rushed through the rest of preparation, trying to be as thorough as he could while making Naruto writhe. He brushed up against his prostate teasingly, grinning wolfishly when he could hear a loud, delicious wail.

He scissored his long fingers diligently, and pulled back when he found Naruto properly stretched. From there, he rolled them over and threw the boys legs around his hips, moaning quietly when his throbbing cock came in contact with the smooth skin of Naruto's ass.

"Ugh, god," Naruto exhaled, hands coming up to rest on Kakashi's toned biceps. "Do it, fuck, _do it_."

Kakashi did it, alright. He lined himself after spreading a generous amount of lube on his prick and fucked into the boy, not stopping to let Naruto adjust.

It was not gentle or sweet or slow. It was probably just like the first time, minus Kakashi's inebriation. But really, he _was _drunk. He was drunk on Naruto's sounds and his scratchy voice when it sang for him, drunk on Naruto's nails clawing at his back or his shoulders and the feeling of being in cased in such bliss.

Nothing should have felt that good; no one should have felt that good.

Naruto hissed out curses and raised his hips to meet Kakashi's rapid, deep thrusts, his flaxen hair nearly glued to his sweaty forehead.

Kakashi gazed down, meeting those fluttering blue eyes, glazed over in pleasure and something else, something soul felt, and he couldn't look away, not until he finally came with a low growl. Naruto wasn't far behind, trailing butterfly wing fingers over his neck and shoulder blades as he spilled himself.

He didn't collapse immediately. Instead, slowly, he disentangled their limbs and lay beside Naruto, closing his eyes against the swell of emotions that usually never came with fucking, at least for him.

Of course, this wasn't just fucking.

That's how it started.

Not how it'll end.

He chanced a glance over. Naruto was panting, faced flushed with color, hair matted to his forehead, heavy with sweat from their activities.

"I need to ask you something," Naruto finally whispered, sitting up on his elbows. He didn't meet Kakashi's gaze, instead his eyes were rooted to the ceiling.

Kakashi turned to the teenager, lifting a fine silver brow. "Ask away."

There was a pregnant pause before Naruto said, voice completely steady and without trepidation, "were you in love with my father?"

x

_You don't want to hurt me__  
><em>_But see how deep the bullet lies.__  
><em>_Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.__  
><em>_Oh, there is thunder in our hearts_

X

Oh shit!

Hee. Review? I try not to incorporate lyrics in my fics, but I felt it was needed.


	9. ix terminal velocity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings! Underage Naruto (seventeen in this fic, Kakashi is twenty nine) overprotective!Minato, sex, language, AU, other things meant for the mature.

x

The Tyndall Effect

ix. terminal velocity

_Love, carry me in, carry me in, held down by my words and the weight of my sins  
>cage the elephant<em>

X

Kakashi felt like the world had just shattered around him. There was nothing more accurate he could coin to describe the feeling. Naruto was looking at him steadily with sad blue eyes, thoroughly debauched with kiss bitten lips and dried come still decorating his stomach.

He felt the unmistakable stir of arousal, but pushed it far away. The time for that was definitely over, the line drawn by the space so very apparent between their bodies. Kakashi frowned.

"What?"

Naruto didn't repeat himself.

Kakashi swallowed, _hard_ and sat up, like someone doused him in glacier-cold water. Naruto didn't move, arms hanging limply by his sides as he stared up, waiting, pensive.

The question hung like an elephant in the room.

He roughly pushed his hair back and out of the way to properly stare at his lover. "You're asking me if I'm _in love_ with your father after I just fucked you? Really, Naruto, what the _fuck_!"

Maybe not the most tactile response, but his mind had gone to shit. His voice, usually calm and haunty, seemed almost foreign and hysterical.

"I'm not –I know what I saw, no fuck that, what I felt in those pictures. I cleaned the attic and found all these photos of you and my dad. I know he was your English teacher, I fucking –" Naruto's cheeks were colored a nice, deep red, like a perfect sunset that any other time Kakashi would have found endearing and beautiful.

"Naruto," Kakashi nearly choked on the softly spoken name, pain enunciating the syllabs, and he tried to reach out but the boy just put up a hand in an unneeded warning.

"I guess. I guess your silence, your unwillingness to answer the question kind of," Naruto chuckled drily, "says what you can't. You're with me, because you can't have him, and that is _so_ despicable, Kakshi. So fucking low. I cared about you, I –"

"Stop –"

More wiry laughter. "_Still_ care about you, like some kind of dumbass. It's funny." The blond was moving away from the bed, picking up clothes and stuffing them unceremoniously into his arms, Kakashi practically glued to him. Something like dread began a steady climb in his gut, because Naruto was walking toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto didn't respond until he was fully clothed, looking far too tired as he came out, remnants of water clinging to his suntanned skin from the sink. A frown was etched heavily into his bruised lips. "I can't do this. I can't be a replacement."

"You're _not_," Kakashi argued back, finally getting a bit of sense back into his muddled brain. "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't fucking care."

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Oh man, you sound so convincing."

"Fuck off, Naruto. Forgive me, if I'm a little blind sighted. I've never had someone use me for sex before dropping an emotional mind fuck on me."

There was an immediate shocked gasp, and Kakashi mentally had to laugh, because this was turning into the biggest drama in his usually mundane, overly boring life. It was completely ridiculous. Naruto rounded on him, throwing a finger in his face, snarling. "_Use you for sex? _You're unbelievable. I thought I knew you, I thought I could trust you."

Naruto didn't continue even though he looked ready to lay Kakashi out. Instead, he stepped back and schooled a blank expression, which worried Kakashi more. He wanted to react, to do _something_ but he knew the boy. Anything he said would be ignored in favor of a fight. So he didn't say anything.

Naruto left.

Kakashi lay back down, not quite comprehending what had just occurred.

He needed a cigarette, badly.

Xxx

He found one, thanks to Asuma. It was nearly two in the morning, but did Kakashi care? No, not in the least. Asuma was to his left, cigarette dangling from his lips, cheeks flushed a healthy red from the massive amounts of alcohol they had both consumed that evening. Kakashi himself probably looked a wreck but he didn't have the heart to look in a mirror. His hair hung down, limply falling into his eyes but he didn't bother pushing it away. His fingers were curled around a shot glass like someone was going to take it from him.

Asuma let out a deep, throaty chuckle. "Women," he chided, leaning back on the stool at the bar, dangerously close to toppling over. Kakashi wasn't sure he had the reflexes to catch him. He was pretty sure they had fled back with his sixth shot of tequila.

Naruto wasn't a woman, but Kakashi was far too gone to correct him. He tried to say, "fuck yeah," but it came out more of an angry gurgle.

More rumbling laughter from the other man, his large hand clapping Kakashi on the back roughly, Asuma's eyes crinkling in mirth.

A happy sort of euphoria that only alcohol could bring. Kakashi figured that's why he never wanted to drink. He never wanted true happiness, no strings attached.

He blinked, hard. Opened his eyes to see the bar top doubled, spinning a little.

"You, uh, uhhh, Kakashi. You wanna go home? I can, y'know, I can probably do that. I'm, haha, I'm aware."

If Kakashi was in his right mind, he would have said, "no." Instead he said, "Let's go before I puke on my shoes."

They stumbled, somehow, out of the bar and into the alley connected. Kakashi immediately fell against the filthy bricks, breathing in greedy gulps of air. Asuma was holding onto his shoulder like he would run away.

"Fuck," Kakashi gasped, wetly.

"Yeah, we could do that," Asuma conceded, his other hand coming up beside Kakashi's head.

Kakashi shook his head, blinking again, closing his eyes. He saw blond hair. Asuma did not have blond hair. "No, no, no."

"Alright," Asuma nodded sagely.

They shakily walked down the street, between them deciding Asuma lived closer. Asuma had Kakashi cradled against his shoulder, his head tucked into the older man's neck as they swayed into the lobby, making for the elevator.

"Shit, shouldn't of fuckin' drink so much," Asuma grumbled.

After about twenty minutes of fumbling for keys, trying to figure out how the keys worked, attempting to break into his apartment, remembering how the keys worked, throwing Kakashi onto his couch, Asuma had passed out on the floor.

Kakashi was left to stare, dazed, at the ceiling. Speech was coming back to him now, so he tried to work his mouth around words, even though Asuma was practically dead to the world. "Shouldn't, fuck. Shouldn't have said nothing. Why? Fuck you. I don't, you know I don't."

And then he passed out, drool forming into his open mouth before slowly trailing down.

Xxx

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's stark, crisp pillow when the boy stared down at his gray cardigan in annoyance, long, pale fingers coming up to brush off the one piece of lint his roller missed. God, what a hipster.

"You're such a hipster, S'ke," Naruto chided, amused. Glancing at the rest of Sasuke's attire, he could only roll his eyes. A white v-neck perfectly fitted underneath the sweater, dark, slim fitting jeans and stylish dress shoes to top it off. On Sasuke's porcelain face was a pair of overly large, thick rimmed glasses that he certainly didn't need. Naruto scoffed, not sure whether he should burst out laughing or throw up.

Sasuke shot his best friend a glare, adjusting his glasses in his overly used floor length mirror set against the wall.

"Excuse me for having style," he muttered, a faint blush highlighting his already prominent cheek bones. Naruto could only giggle in mirth that he _didn't_ deny the accusation.

Instead of further humiliating the one he called a best friend, Naruto rolled over onto his stomach, bunching up the comforter under his chin. "I can't believe you're taking Sakura out on a date. Like, I can't even –it just doesn't compute. I thought, at the very least, our positions would be reversed."

Shoulders immediately tensing, Sasuke spun around, his eye brow raised in confusion. "You never said anything about liking –"

"No, about… you. I, well, I mean. Don't be offended, seriously, but you just scream –"

"Gay?" Sasuke finished with a low growl, fist clenched tightly by his side. "I think we should drop this subject, Naruto."

Naruto felt embarrassment creep in, and it was not a good feeling. He had a habit of putting his foot into his mouth at times. This was one of those times. Luckily, he could defuse Sasuke as easily as he had riled him up. He conjured a bright grin, holding up his hands in surrender. "Sasuke, you know I didn't mean it like that. Being gay isn't a bad thing, not a disease. Jeez."

"You didn't come to my house to _just_ be annoying. Tell me what happened or make yourself useful," Sasuke grumbled while fixing his watch. He gave Naruto the Uchiha Eye from the mirror.

The blond sighed loudly as he tended to do when he didn't want to really tell Sasuke something even though it needed to be said to make him feel better. Sobering up and sitting cross legged on the massive bed, Naruto met Sasuke's gaze in the mirror as the Uchiha carded his hands through midnight black hair, trying to give it an edgy, effortless look.

"I think Kakashi might be in love with my dad, and also, I slept with him again. And then we had a fight –he didn't say much so I left. "

Naruto's voice didn't hold the usual amount of enthusiasm. Instead, his static tone sounded much too defeated to be Naruto. Sasuke frowned, trying to hurry and process the information. He spun around, hands unconsciously clenching by his sides.

"You know I hate when you do that." Sasuke didn't continue. He looked at Naruto pointedly, walking over to the bed to hover over the younger teen.

Gulping and picking at the thread lose on his pants, Naruto tried desperately to avoid eye contact. He was afraid of what he was going to see in those deep, obsidian eyes.

"Look at me," Sasuke commanded firmly.

Naruto did, sweat beading and sliding down his face.

"I'm not mad. I'm not disappointed. I'm just concerned."

Digging inside and clutching the ounce of courage he found, Naruto leveled his gaze with his best friend, seeing only furrowed eyebrows and worry.

"Sasuke?" Naruto starts, awkwardly, trying to maintain a calm demeanor. It was hard when his insides were turning into spaghetti, all tied and tangled.

The black haired boy's frown got heavier, until he was just about scowling, pushing Naruto out of the way roughly so he could take a seat. Their knees were touching, almost shoulder to shoulder, but Naruto didn't flinch away.

"Why do you think he loves your dad?"

Naruto stared hard at the pale blue of Sasuke's bedroom wall, trying to pull words out that weren't coming. "I found pictures. I jumped to conclusions. Confronted him, and he didn't deny anything."

His statement hung in the air, weighing them both down, stagnant.

"What kind of pictures were they?" Sasuke was openly analyzing him now, the skin under his dark eyes bunched up as he thought. Naruto smiled a little at that.

"I don't know. They weren't _dirty_, just. You know when something seems too intimate, like. Okay, say you walked in on a couple totally wrapped up in each other, but they weren't kissing or doing much of anything but the feeling of intruding is still there, because it's more intimate than those things. I don't make any sense, do I?" Naruto growled in frustration, hanging his head in his hands.

There was a small smile tugging at Sasuke's lips. He let it go and pressed solid fingers against his friend's shoulder. "I think that's the first time I understand perfectly what you're saying even when you don't."

Naruto blotched red, twisting his hands together in frustration and annoyance at Sasuke's cool behavior, like what he was telling him wasn't significant. "Are you trying to subtly tell me I'm overreacting?" His voice sounded a touch hysterical and he winced.

"What? No, you… you can't over react if it's what you feel."

Breathing deeper, Naruto nodded slightly in embarrassment. "I don't think that's entirely right but thanks. Maybe he was just kind of spooked or something. Probably, I shouldn't have slept with him first and then tried to have a conversation."

Sasuke's lips pursed, his eyes narrowing. "I'm inclined to agree. Talk to him."

Naruto turned to him with a bright, sunny smile, completely genuine. "When did you become such a good listener? You've been hanging out with Sakura way too much." Immediately after saying that, he felt bad. Why shouldn't Sasuke spend time with her, it's not like Naruto had been a great best friend since starting a relationship with Kakashi. He vowed to rectify that.

"I love Sakura," Sasuke said quietly, almost inaudibly. Naruto gaped at his closest friend. "But I will always love you more. Know this, Naruto."

Naruto felt like something was in his stomach, ripping up the delicate lining and leaving it feeling too stretched and caved open. "Sasuke…" If Naruto was a lesser man, he might have cried a little bit. And there definitely was not a tear in his eye. Sasuke opening up with icky things like _feelings_ only came around once every blue moon.

So he had a perfectly good excuse for throwing his arms around the other boy's neck and hanging on for dear life. Sasuke smelled good, like fresh sheets and some spice and when deceivingly strong arms curled around his back in return, Naruto felt loved.

"Best friends," Sasuke murmured gently, cradling Naruto's head in his hands. "You can always depend on me. And Sakura. Family." _We're your family, too, _was left unspoken_._

Naruto grinned brightly, pulling back to wipe at his (dry) eyes. "Thank you."

There was no awkwardness after their 'moment', like there would usually be if something like this happened arbitrarily.

Another few seconds wrapped in each other, and they pulled apart slowly at the same time. Sasuke looked down at him; his snowy complexion peppered in red. Naruto chortled to himself, thinking it had to be one of the cutest things ever.

Naruto stood up, flicking his eyes to his wrist watch. "Alright, I'm going home. I've monopolized enough of your time at the moment."

"Big word," Sasuke mocked affectionately, standing as well and spreading out the few wrinkles in his cardigan. "You can call me, if you need to later. Or text. Whatever."

"Will do," Naruto said, putting on his shoes and opening the bedroom door. "See ya."

Sasuke nodded, closing the door behind him.

Xxx

When Kakashi woke up, it was like Hell on earth. His ass was buzzing incessantly, there was a ridiculous amount of noise coming from his left, his mouth was dry and had a horrible taste like an animal crawled in there and died, and his head and stomach were attempting homicide on his person. Or rather suicide. Whatever, he was in a state of 'hung over', which meant nothing had to make sense.

He scrubbed his face, getting that nasty goopy shit out of his eyes and sitting up. The world spun a little when he glanced around. Immediately he knew it was Asuma's apartment and last night came rushing back.

Feeling miserable, calling Asuma, going to a bar. Getting shitfaced. Asuma's hands on him, carrying him to his couch.

"Glad to see you're awake, finally."

Kakashi frowned, looking back to see his friend, a giant, steaming mug of coffee in one hand, chest bare, eyes weak and tired. "Where is mine and what time is it?"

Asuma seemed affronted, but gruffly answered. "I didn't make your ass any and it's eleven-thirty."Then he turned and headed straight for his bedroom, shutting the door with a loud bang. A couple minutes later, Kakashi heard the shower running.

Slowly, he got up, noticing he was still completely clothed and remembered his cell phone that he laid on all night. He dug it out from under his butt and noticed four missed calls and two texts. He prayed they were from Naruto.

He unlocked the device, shaking his head. Two calls from Minato. One from somebody he didn't know. Another from his job. He went to his inbox, sucking in a breath. A text from Minato. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

It said, we never talk anymore!

Okay, onto the next.

Kakashi's heart skipped a clichéd beat. Naruto. He checked the time before he opened it. It was last night's, around midnight.

It said, we should talk. I'm sorry I freaked out, please text me back.

Kakashi felt a sense of relief spread over his limbs, erasing their miserable, heavy feeling. He quickly typed an appropriate response, deciding they shouldn't meet at his apartment. A café would be good. Kakashi gathered his keys and headed out, knowing Asuma would understand. He was fairly certain he had unloaded a lot of repressed emotion on the man last night, along with enough alcohol for the entire city.

His eyes kept flicking to his phone as he briskly walked to his own apartment, hoping Naruto would text back so they could get coffee. When he reached his door, his relief had long since gone. Now he was nervous. What if the boy changed his mind?

Kakashi sighed, stepping into his home. Pakkun was at his feet, whining for something to eat. He had fed the dog last night, but the little pug was used to breakfast. Kakashi scratched its ears, laying his phone on the counter as he went to the cabinet.

He finished pouring dog food into Pakkun's bowl when he heard the distinct sound of his phone vibrating. He was on it in less than a second, opening the message like a fifteen year old girl.

His eyes devoured the lowercase words that read, "Be at that cheap coffee shop near your apartment –you know the one –at one-thirty. Meet me?"

Kakashi nodded to his phone before realizing he had to formally let Naruto know and that the other could definitely not see or hear him. He typed out _yes of course meet you anywhere._

Except, he just wrote, "yes."

He should have said those things. He should have learned to open himself up, deal with his feelings instead of running away.

Jumping into the shower, he scrubbed his body down and washed his hair. He wasn't picky when he got to his closet, just threw on a plain t-shirt and some fitted, gray jeans. He grabbed his black hoodie from the chair and left as quick as he had come, noting that it was almost one. For once in his life, he wanted to be on time. Naruto was worth it.

Being early was something of a foreign concept to Hatake Kakashi. He sat in a corner, periodically checking his watch. He was exactly ten minutes early.

As the seconds ticked by, he finally got a taste of what waiting felt like. He hated it. Every time the door bell chimed he stuck his head up and hoped to see blond hair. Two minutes after one thirty, he got his wish.

Naruto walked in, instantly warming the already warm shop. His hair was mused, his jeans a size too small, and his plaid shirt loose around his waist. He looked amazing and Kakashi wanted him on his lap, right now. He controlled himself, trying to act nonchalant as the blond spotted him, trotting over with a sunny, somewhat fake, grin.

They cut right to the chase.

"Hey, Kakashi. Let me just start out with how sorry I am –"

He really did look too guilty and apologetic. Kakashi stood and enveloped him in a discreet hug. Friends hugged, right? Of course. And teachers occasionally hugged students, right? Probably. He didn't care.

Kakashi made sure his voice was as low as possible without being inaudible and kept Naruto close to him. "I was the one that was in love with him. It was wrong, sick really. But I couldn't help it. I don't feel that way now, just like he didn't feel that way about me then. We moved on – I moved on. Those pictures were nothing but platonic on his part. Nothing happened."

Naruto broke their hug, and Kakashi thought for a minute his heart might drop out of his ribcage, but Naruto didn't look disgusted, just curious. "I believe you. I do. I shouldn't have, I should have asked you and went about it like some whore. I'm so sorry."

"You're not mad," Kakashi whispered, much too soft to his own ears. His voice sounded far more vulnerable than he'd like.

Naruto looked half way between uncomfortable and nervous. "I can't be mad about that. You didn't want to tell me because you didn't want me to over react. Which I did. And you don't love him _now_. So I guess, we can just forget about it."

Kakashi took his hand and they sat down on the quaint little love seat by a window, their hands tucked tightly beside their thighs so no one could really see.

"Naruto," Kakashi murmured, squeezing. "You acting… not at all how I thought you would. Are you sure you're fine with it? This situation is so awkward."

Naruto nodded, laughing quietly. "Sure is. I'm not _okay_ with it. Not going to lie, it bothers me. But I'll get over it, you're _mine_. Dad married mom. You don't love him, it's fine."

Kakashi knew they'd have to talk about it more, really talk about it in privacy where strangers weren't subtly trying to stare at them. Naruto was holding back, but they'd deal with it later.

"I missed you," Kakashi admitted. "It was hard thinking that you wouldn't be in my life anymore, that you hated me."

"Kakashi," Naruto admonished, turning his body towards him, eyes intensely blue in the soft light that bathed his features. He looked determined. "I could never hate you. Fuck, I –"

"Stop apologizing."

Naruto smiled sardonically. "I should, though. I was an asshole."

"I'm always an asshole," Kakashi replied automatically. "Don't worry about it. Let's get coffee and go home and lay around."

When they were in line, bickering about which drink was better (Naruto wanted the least manly drink in the history of coffee concoctions, something like peppermint mocha sprinkle something) that Kakashi realized how dependent he was on this boy, who had always been important to him, but now was the most important person in his life.

It was brain breaking. A little scary, but it felt _right_. Naruto had weaseled his way into his heart and there was no stopping the bubbling affection, the downright _need_ to be close to him. Kakashi was covertly staring at the still youthful face, knew every crease and line while Naruto happily sipped his sugary drink. Call him obsessive, Kakashi probably was.

And to think of losing Naruto was inconceivable. He needed explain about the teacher he was with and then, the secrets on his part were out of the way.

He didn't think they'd ever get around to telling Minato and Kushina, though.

He shuddered at the very thought. If their relationship made it until Naruto graduated, they would have to face Naruto's parents eventually, and he knew, regardless, Minato would be furious.

X

And cut.

Enjoyed it? I hope so. Thanks to everyone who PM'ed me, it's heartwarming to know that people care. I appreciate you all so much.


End file.
